Burning Hearts
by warriorangel21
Summary: Elsa and the Kingdom of Arendelle are being threatened by The Southern Isles and Weselton. She has two options: surrender to Hans and meet his demands, or marry and form an alliance with a beautiful, powerful, and dangerous queen whose bark and bite are equally terrifying. After all, who would want to stand in the way of The Queen of the Dragons? (Rating has changed)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Disney, Disney Pixar, or DreamWorks characters.**

Chapter 1

It was the first day of winter. Cool air swept through the kingdom of Arendelle as the sun climbed up into the sky. Queen Elsa, now 25 years of age, had just awoken and was staring out her window. She saw that the streets of her kingdom were still quiet. A few people were out and preparing for the day, but a vast majority were only just waking up. She decided that she would prepare for the day herself. Using her magic, she conjured up her usual ice dress, tied her hair in its usual braid, and set out to her study.

Elsa walked passed her sisters room. The door was shut, but she could still hear her sister snoring loudly, which only brought a smile to Elsa's face. Her dear baby sister…It had been four years since she was reunited with Anna. Four years since she coated the entire kingdom with ice and snow, but she had been forgiven by the people, and most importantly, by her sister.

It felt like a pleasant morning. The castle was peaceful, the hallways were quiet, except for a few maids that were busy doing their morning chores, and few birds could be heard chirping from the outside. Yes, it was a beautiful day.

 _"Maybe I can spend some time with Anna once I finish all my_ work," she thought to herself. " _Perhaps take a walk into town and visit my wonderful subjects."_

Elsa finally reached her study. She began to shuffle through some documents. Trade agreements from Corona, several proposals from numerous princes', and some documents having to do with the wellness of her people.

"Well," she said, "the sooner I start, the sooner I can be with Anna."

And with that, she began her work.

About 2 hours passed, then there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Ah, good morning, Kai. What brings you here?"

"I was asked by your council members to inform you of a meeting this morning," Kai said.

Elsa gave Kai a puzzled look. "A meeting? What meeting? Nothing was scheduled for this morning."

"That was too my understanding, as well, Your Majesty, but they say that it is of great importance and cannot be delayed further."

Elsa sighed and stood from her desk. "Very well. Where are they at now?"

"They are in the war room waiting for you," Kai stated as he opened the door.

Her eyes opened like saucers. "The war room? What on earth.." Elsa exited her study with great haste, leaving a small trail of ice on the floor.

*Line Break*

Elsa burst through the doors of the war room with a small blast of ice cold air. She immediately noticed the tension of the room. Her council members stood and bowed to her. As she made her way to her chair, she began questioning them.

"What is going on? Why has this meeting been called today, and in all places the war room?"

"Your Majesty, I can explain."

All heads turned to a man wearing a highly decorated soldiers uniform.

"General Mackenzie, you have the floor," she said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. As you already know, we have been hearing rumors of an army forming to the east. I had sent my two of my best spies to see if there was any suspicious activity. Unfortunately, the rumors are true. My spies were able to find a camp with over 100,000 men. They also noticed the flag of Weselton and the flag of the Southern Isles. We also have reason to believe that they are not the only kingdoms involved in this alliance."

Everyone notice how the room temperature suddenly dropped as their eyes fixed on Queen Elsa.

"What other kingdoms would be involved?" she asked.

"We are not sure, Your Majesty, but 100,000 men is a great number, even for Weselton and The Southern Isles combined. If those numbers are true, then Arendelle doesn't stand a chance," said General Mackenzie.

"You're right. We will not stand a chance. I will have to send word to.."

Before Elsa could finish her sentence, a soldier came running through the doors.

"YOUR MAJESTY! There's a fleet of ships making its way to the fjord! They bear the flags of Weselton and The Southern Isles!"

Queen Elsa jumped to her feet and ran out the war room. She made her way to the balcony. When she looked out to the fjord, she was in complete shock. Hundreds of ships covered the seas. They were all stalled in the waters. She then saw a single ship coming to dock. As she looked to the docks, she saw that her men were preparing to fight. She ran back inside to find a quill and a piece of parchment. She wrote a message, then created a messenger bird out of ice and sent it to find General Mackenzie. She watched the bird fly around before swooping down on a shoulder of a man. The man then retrieved the note and opened it. She then heard a faint yell from the man.

"Do not attack! I repeat, do NOT attack!"

The men then lowered their weapons. Relieved that her men received the message, she turned back to the oncoming ship. They slowly pulled their ship into the docks and lowered a ramp. A man escorted by several armed soldiers walked off the ships as General Mackenzie and his soldiers made his way to them. A conversation took place, then the general allowed the foreigners to pass as they made their way to the castle.

*Line Break*

Elsa was already seated in the throne room waiting for these "visitors" that came into her kingdom without warning. She called a maid nearby.

"Blair, could you please wake Anna and help her dress. Tell her to come to the throne room as soon as she's ready."

Blair bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty." She then left in a hurry.

Elsa felt stressed beyond belief. First an army in the east and now a navy right outside her front door.

 _"Could this day get any worse?"_ she mentally asked herself, but she had spoken too soon as she saw the doors to the throne room open.

"Hello, Queen Elsa."

"Hans!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What is the meaning of this?! You were ordered to NEVER return to Arendelle. I could behead you right here and now."

Hans gave Elsa an evil smirk as he notice the drop of the temperature. "Now, now, Your Majesty. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You are no friend of mine, Hans. You are an enemy to this kingdom. Now. Get. OUT!"

"How about I stay and _you_ get out? I enjoy that idea much more."

Elsa was in shock. Not only did he return to a kingdom that would be more than happy to remove his head from his pathetic body, but now he is defying the Queen herself.

"How dare you. Guards!"

Five guards came rushing in, but Hans only laughed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elsa. You see, if you attempt to hurt me, war will rain down upon your entire kingdom and your allies. Yes, as of right now, my armies are at the boarders of your friends and families homes across seas. Armies much like the one waiting at the boarder of Arendelle and the one your spies found in the east. Yes, I also knew about your spies. I allowed them to get away. I want you to know. I have more soldiers than Arendelle, Corona, DunBroch, and Berk combined. I have the largest army in the world, and you will be the first to fall. But don't worry. I am a merciful man. I will give you one month to decide. You can surrender your throne to me, and I'll let you and your precious little sister live as my slaves, or gather your forces and join together with the other kingdoms and prepare for war. Either way, you're doomed and this kingdom will fall to me."

Elsa was furious. By the time Hans had stopped talking, the entire throne room was covered in ice. Hans only looked around and smiled, being very proud that the Ice Queen can lose her edge so quickly.

"Arendelle will never be yours, Hans. We will not surrender."

Hans shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish. I will still grant you a month only to make things interesting." And with that, he turned away and left Elsa in the ice box that was the throne room.

Elsa calmed herself and began to remove the ice. Once it was gone, Anna appeared through the doors.

"Good morning, Elsa. Is there a reason that you just _had_ to wake me up before my normal time, because I really need my beauty sleep. It's very impor..."

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled, which cause Anna to jump.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Anna said in a concerned whisper.

"I'm sorry, Anna. It's just...We're about to go into war."

"War? What do you mean war? With whom?"

Elsa sighed as tears began to form in her eyes. "With the Southern Isles and Weselton. Hans was just here, and he.."

Before Elsa could finish, Anna shrieked "HANS?! Where is he?!"

"Anna, please, let me explain."

"Alright then," Anna sighed. "Go ahead."

"He wants me to surrender Arendelle to him or he'll wage war upon us. Apparently he has several armies under his command. We don't stand a chance against him and I'm not sure how we'll do if we join forces with our allies. Even with my powers, it's still dangerous. I could hurt innocent people if I'm not careful. I just don't know what to do, Anna."

Elsa was in tears. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that a war was going to happen and they were greatly outnumbered, both by land and sea. She mentally cursed herself. She had so much power, but she couldn't completely set it free without casualties. She wouldn't be able to protect her kingdom, her people, or her sister.

Anna walked up to Elsa and gave her big sister a gentle hug. "Don't worry. We will find a way. We've been through so much already with losing mother and father, and almost losing each other. We will be alright." Anna smiled to her sister.

"You're right. We will be alright. Come. We must meet with the council."

*Line Break*

Hours had passed and Elsa was running out of patience. There had been no solution to this pending war. There were only arguments after arguments. Even Anna gave a few members of the council a piece of her mind.

 _"Why do I even have a council if they are, literally, good for nothing?"_ she thought.

Elsa only noticed one thing about the meeting. One member of the council had remained calm and silent. As a matter of fact, she looked calmer than the Queen herself. Not once did she speak up, or yell for the matter. No, she looked as if there was nothing to worry about.

"Lady Artemis, don't you have any thoughts about the situation at hand?" Elsa asked and the room grew quiet.

Lady Artemis simply looked at the Queen and smiled. "I do have _several_ thoughts, but I was waiting for these children to stop arguing."

"Well it appears that they are through. What is on your mind?"

"Your Majesty," she said as she stood up, "when the ships arrived, I wanted to see who was on board. What I found out was that none of the soldiers were...human."

There was mumbling between council members.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Your Majesty, there is a spell. This spell is used to create dark creatures to do evil bidding. What I saw upon those ships were dark creatures standing at attention waiting for direct orders. If you had attacked Prince Hans, the creatures would have attacked and destroyed everything in their way. They have no sense of right and wrong, nor do they care if they live or die. They simply destroy."

"How do you know about this?" Anna asked.

"I'm not from Arendelle, Your Highness. I am from a distant kingdom where magic, both dark and light, is very common. And I'll have you know that there is a solution to this predicament. It's one that you won't like, Your Majesty, but I guarantee that if you do this, we will win the war."

Everyone was listening. The Queen placed her elbows on the table and stared at Lady Artemis.

"What is it?"

Lady Artemis smiled again. "I hail from Argos, Kingdom of the Dragons, Your Majesty. Her majesty, Queen Kara of Argos, is the Queen of the Dragons, and in search of a bride. You would have to marry her if you want her help."

"THAT IS OUTRAGOUS!"

"Lord Ortho, calm yourself, or see yourself out. Now, Lady Artemis, in what way would that benefit Arendelle?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You see, the spell that Prince Hans is using has been used thousands of years ago. The entire world had been at war. Dark creatures versus creatures of light. The dragons had sided with those of light in order to keep balance in the world. The King of the Dragons, King Boar, ordered the dragons to destroy those of dark. After years of war, King Boar was able to succeed, but his kingdom had suffered a massive loss. He then made a decree that Argos would not interfere with the affairs of man unless the king, or queen in this case, be bonded in an unbreakable matrimony, meaning that divorce is not an option. The dragons are the key, Your Majesty. You must marry Queen Kara, for the sake of the world."

Elsa was thinking. She would have to marry a woman. Homosexuality was not uncommon, but for a queen? Did Elsa even like women? She doesn't really have any other options, but still. She did have several questions, but only one came to mind.

"Are the dragons still around? We believed them to be a myth or urban legend."

"The dragons still live, Your Majesty. As a matter of fact, there is one in this very room."

Elsa was confused. "What do you mean? There isn't a dragon in here."

"Oh, but there is. You see, all children of Argos are dragons. We simply take the form of a human to blend in. I am a dragon. A water dragon, to be precise."

Both Anna and Elsa gasped. Surly there is no way that is true. Lady Artemis had been a loyal subject for years and a member of the council for the last four years.

"Show me proof, Lady Artemis."

Suddenly, Lady Artemis' voice grew deeper "...as you wish, Your Majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

It looked like a painful process. Bones cracked as they shifted, human flesh was ripping apart and being replaced by shining blue and silver scales, and her eyes...her eyes went from human to animal in less than a second. Before Elsa knew it, she was sitting right in front of a fifteen foot long beast. She was frozen in place. She couldn't think and she couldn't speak. She just watched in awe as the "human" transformed into a dragon before her very eyes. Even Anna, someone who speaks nonstop, was at a loss for words and in an even worse condition than the Queen, seeing that she was trembling in her chair. The other council members were no better. One of them even passed out from the sight.

Elsa was the first to move. Slowly she stood up and made her way to the dragon. The dragon was magnificent, but terrifying as well. Her heart was pounding as she walked forward. She held her hand up in an attempt to stroke the snout of the beast. No one spoke. She was only a few inches away from touching it, but suddenly stopped and pulled her hand away. Was this an animal, or was it still Lady Artemis? She quickly gathered herself together and spoke.

"Lady Artemis, is it still you? Do you understand me?"

The dragon nodded and bowed deeply in respect for the queen and for reassurance that she will not harm anybody. She then transformed back into her human form, which looked even more painful than transforming into the dragon. When her transformation was complete, she was hardly wearing any clothing, save for a few torn up rags that covered her more intimate areas, but she didn't mind. She had gotten her point across. She looked at Elsa.

"Well, Your Majesty?"

Elsa didn't know what to say. She would have to make a decision. War or marriage to a queen that she has yet to meet.

"Lady Artemis...I'm afraid I'm at a loss for words."

"Then don't decide anything just yet. Allow me to send a message to the queen inviting her here. We can explain the situation to her. I doubt she will have any objections to marriage. She's been searching for several years, but has failed to find "the one". Just...give her a chance and I'm sure she'll give you a chance as well."

Elsa raised a single eyebrow. "How is it that you know so much about the queen?"

Lady Artemis laughed. She laughed until tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, Queen Elsa. I'm afraid that I forgot to mention that Queen Kara of Argos is my older sister."

*Line Break*

It has been two days since the threat from Hans. Elsa gave Lady Artemis, or actually _Princess_ Artemis, permission to send word to her sister, Queen Kara, who responded rather quickly stating that she would arrive in two days time. Apparently, Princess Artemis delivered the message herself, using her dragon form to travel at fast speeds to and from kingdoms. So today was the day. Today she would meet her possible future _wife_. She attempted to bribe Artemis in numerous ways to get information about Queen Kara. She wanted to know what she looked like, how she acted, her age, but Artemis through all the questions out the window and just asked Elsa to wait for the two days. So now she was pacing in her study, waiting for the Queen of the Dragons to arrive.

There was a knock at the door and Elsa swore her heart had stopped. She opened the door only to see that it was only Anna. "Oh, come in, Anna. How are you?"

Anna walked in and sat down on one of the chairs. "How am I? Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that question?"

Elsa giggled. Even though she was the older sister, Anna still looked after her. "I'm alright," Elsa said, "just a bit nervous. This woman could become my wife in the very near future and I have no idea what she's like. Artemis won't give me any hints. It's almost like she's enjoying my eagerness."

"I wouldn't be surprised. After all, this is her older sister we're talking about. I bet she didn't even tell Queen Kara any details about you."

"I suppose you're right."

There was another knock at the door.

"Enter" Elsa said.

"Your Majesty," Artemis said as she walked through the door, "my sister is within Arendelle's boarders. She will be here shortly. Care to come join me in the courtyard?"

Elsa felt her heartbeat pick up as she took a deep breath. "Yes, I'll join you. Come, Anna."

*Line Break*

Elsa, Anna, and Artemis were waiting patiently in the courtyard of the castle. The guards were asked to remain calm and to not attack anyone, or anything, that approaches the castle. Elsa wasn't sure whether to look towards the gates or to the sky. How would this Queen of the Dragons be arriving? Elsa looked to see where Princess Artemis was looking. She remained calm and had her head down and her eyes closed. She looked as if she was focusing on something. She then opened her eyes and looked to the sky. Elsa followed her gaze and saw four dragons descending from the sky and landed gracefully in the courtyard. Elsa looked at each one studying their details. Her eyes were suddenly pulled from the other dragons to the largest one of them all. It was a red dragon with black markings. Its scales glowed as if a fire was burning in each individual scale. It had three horns, two on the head and one on the snout. Its teeth and claws looked sharper than any blade. The wings were scarred, which meant to Elsa that this dragon was no stranger to battle. And finally, its eyes. Though they were animal eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes Elsa had ever seen. She felt something when she looked into them. She felt power, protection, kindness...could this be the queen? She was ready to meet the queen in her human form.

"Queen Elsa, I would like to officially introduce you to my sister, Queen Kara of Argos."

And with that said, the red and black dragon transformed into the most beautiful woman Elsa could ever imagine. The woman stood a few inches taller than Elsa. Her hair was blood red. Her scales were replaced with smooth milky skin. Her eyes remained the same, except for the elongated pupil. She was stunning. Elsa's eyes roamed her entire body.

 _"By the Gods, she is beautiful. She's muscular. Her abdomen looks solid, but her skin looks so soft...Wait. Skin? Abdomen? Oh my goodness, she's hardly wearing clothing! What is it with dragons and no clothing?! And why am I still staring?!"_

Elsa's face burned up and reverted to looking at the Queen's eyes. Suddenly, the queen made a swift motion and a ring of fire flooded her body. Much like Elsa's magic, Kara had managed to create clothing out of the fire. It was black leather pants and a black leather jacket that hugged Kara in all the right areas.

"Hello, Queen Kara," Elsa managed to spit out, "and welcome to Arendelle."

Kara looked into her eyes almost as if she was studying Elsa. She then approached her and grabbed her hand. Without breaking eye contact, she lifted Elsa's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles, which caused Elsa to blush madly. This did not go unnoticed by Kara.

"The pleasure is mine, Queen Elsa."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Artemis was intrigued. "Already turning up the charm, dearest sister?"

"Well it's not everyday I meet a beautiful woman," Kara said. She then turned her attention to Anna. "And speaking of beautiful women, who might this one be?"

Elsa could not respond. Her thoughts were still focused on the kiss given to her by Kara, so Artemis took the opportunity to introduce the princess.

"This is Queen Elsa's younger sister, Princess Anna."

Anna stepped forward and offered her hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kara. Wait, can I call you Kara? I know we just met, but you seem so nice. Not to mention that your Artemis' sister, which is great. We only just found out that Artemis was a princess. Can you believe it? Wait, why am I even asking that. Anyway, hi!"

Kara had an eyebrow arched by the time Anna finished her rambling. Rambling wasn't something she was use to. In fact, no one dared to ramble nonsense in front of her. She demanded all information to be precise and to the point. Dragons lacked patience in certain situations, but she would make an exception. She already knew the situation that was occurring in Arendelle. She knew all about Hans, the dark creatures, and even the stress that was consuming the young queen, Elsa. Being the Queen of the Dragons has its perks, like knowledge. She then reached for Anna's hand and shook it.

"'Kara' is fine." She said with a smile. "Pleasure to meat you as well."

Kara then turned to the remaining three dragons that had accompanied her. She then said, "I need you three to separate. One to the forest, one to the sea, and one to remain here within the castle walls. Patrol for any suspicious behavior. Go."

The two of the three dragons turned and took off to their posts. The third started patrol the castle grounds.

Elsa was still trying to speak. She felt something when Kara kissed her hand. It was almost as if something within her came to life. She felt the unfamiliar sensation of warmth flowing through her veins. Finally, she looked to see Kara staring at her again and spoke.

"Why don't we all make our way to my study? We have much to discuss."

"Indeed we do." Kara said with a smirk. "Lead the way, Queen Elsa."

*Line Break*

Elsa had lead the three of them back to her study. Everyone was silent, but Elsa decided that it would be a good time to bring up the situation of war. After all, better now than later.

"Queen Kara, I know you only just arrived, but we must discuss something. I'm not sure how much Artemis told you, but war is upon us. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has joined together with Weselton. According to Artemis, they got their hands on a spell that is used to create dark creatures and they plan to attack in 29 days unless I surrender. We have seen only a part of their army. Even with our current allies, we do not stand a chance. Is there any way that Arendelle and Argos can form an alliance?"

Kara looked to Elsa then to the window. "I already knew your situation and I already know that Artemis told you our conditions. It is not that I don't want to help you. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into. I am not a human. I am a dragon by birth, and marrying me for the sake of your kingdom is...dangerous."

"Nothing can be more dangerous than the dark creatures."

"Oh, but we can. That's why we're the only ones who stand a chance against the dark creatures. Do you really want to sell yourself for protection?"

Elsa's blood was beginning to boil, but did her best to remain calm. "I would do _anything_ for the safety of my family and my kingdom."

" _Anything? ANYTHING_?!" Kara shouted, which caused Elsa, Anna, and Artemis to jump. The dragon was taking control, and Elsa liked the dominance she presented.

"Queen Kara, I'm asking you nicely. Please do not shout." Elsa was attempting to keep her voice as calm as possible.

Kara seemed to notice that Elsa was enjoying the sight and gave her a devious smile. "Fine, I won't yell, but I want you to think for a second. You'll be marrying an animal. A trained killer."

Elsa sighed and pinched her nose. "I don't have much of a choice, Queen Kara. It's either marry you or to allow my people to perish. I refuse to surrender to Hans, therefore I would gladly become your wife."

"Well I haven't said 'yes'." Kara gave Elsa a wink and left her study, leaving Elsa with her jaw open.

"...well..." Artemis said. "That went better than expected."

"Is she usually this...stubborn?" Anna asked in a quiet whisper.

"Well, yes. But she's usually worse. She has poor people skills, but for good reason. Not that I'm defending her, because her yelling was rude. So Elsa, are you going to continue to pursue my _lovely_ sister?"

Elsa smiled. Even though Kara seriously needed an attitude adjustment, Elsa couldn't help but feel excited. This was going to be a bit of a challenge, but that spark that ignited when Kara kissed her hand had turned into a fire that was burning inside of her. In a way, she knew that being with a dragon was dangerous, but worth it. She was meant to be with Kara and she had 29 days to become Kara's wife.

"I am going to pursue her, Artemis. I feel that we'll see eye to eye soon enough."

"Really?! I'm going to be honest. I thought you would drop the idea of it after her outburst."

"That thought didn't even cross my mind."

 _"You will be mine, Kara."_

Kara decided to travel around the castle. She knew that she was going to be spending quite a bit of time in Arendelle. She met a few maids and soldiers along the way that were more than happy to point things out. She also came across a living snowman who hugged her legs before she could even protest. After one hour of looking around, she made her way to her room and began to write a letter to her generals back in Argos asking them to gather their forces and prepare for war. She had 29 days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the next morning. Elsa woke up earlier than usual. She had been up through most of the night just thinking about Kara. The sensation was unusual. She felt connected to her. She knew she had to do something in order to convince Kara of the marriage. But she didn't understand one thing. Artemis had seemed so certain about Kara accepting the marriage proposal. What had happened? Why did Kara oppose to the idea? If she agreed to come to Arendelle already knowing the situation, then why did she care if Elsa wanted to marry her to protect her kingdom. Elsa was determined to find out all the answers to her questions. She first had to tame the beast within.

Elsa made her way to the dining room to have breakfast with Anna, Artemis, and Kara. Hopefully Kara would be in a calmer mood than yesterday. As she entered the dining room, she noticed that Kara was missing. She looked to Artemis and Anna, who were patiently waiting for Elsa to arrive.

"Where is Kara?"

Artemis was the first to speak. "She'll be here. I made sure of it."

"Very well. I suppose we should get started without her then."

A few minutes after they began eating, Kara walked through the door. She was wearing a very short white skirt that revealed her legs in the most sexual way imaginable. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a blouse that matched her skirt. She looked as if she was trying to make an impression, and she sure did. Elsa couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Good morning. Sorry I'm late. I was up late sending messages to my generals."

Elsa finally blinked and spoke up. "T-That's alright. Thank you for joining us."

"Thank you for having me. And my apologies, Elsa, for my actions yesterday. I know it was rude of me, but I just want to be sure that it's what you want."

"I understand, Kara, and I thank you for your concern. Why don't we talk about this later? Lets just enjoy the morning." Elsa smiled warmly at Kara and Kara smiled back.

"Of course, Elsa.'

Elsa then turned her attention to Anna. "Anna, have you heard from Kristoff? Its been five days."

"He said that he was going to visit his family in the mountains before he made his way back, so he may be gone for a few more days."

"Kristoff?" Kara asked.

"Kristoff is my fiancé. We've been together for four years. He's Arendelle's very own Ice Master and Deliverer."

"Oh. Well then congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you. You'll get to meet him in a few days. He's a great guy."

"I'm sure he is if he managed to land a girl like you." Kara said and winked.

Breakfast went by pleasantly. The four of them talked about themselves and their adventures. Elsa and Anna told Kara about the Great Freeze that took place four years ago. Kara then told the sisters about her adventures around the world and about the battles she had been in. Apparently Kara was even stronger than she looked. For one thing, she was a fire dragon, which explained her personality. No about of heat bothered her. She had healing abilities, which meant that she could even be stabbed a thousand times over and still continue to live. But the part that really interested Elsa was that Kara had never been in a serious relationship. She had several girlfriends, but they were only to 'pass time,' as Kara had put it, which pleased Elsa.

After breakfast, Anna and Artemis decided to go out into town while Elsa and Kara went to Elsa's study.

 _"Finally, some alone time with Kara. Maybe I can get some answers out of her"_

When they reached the study, Kara took a seat by the window and Elsa joined her. She didn't know where to begin, but she didn't need to.

"I know you have several questions, so ask and I will answer truthfully."

Elsa was stunned. " _Did Kara read my mind_?" "What...How did you know?"

"I just know. Your body language says it all. And it doesn't hurt that I _can_ read minds."

"Y-You c-c-can?" Now Elsa was sweating. She hated to admit it, but she had been thinking about Kara in some not-so-innocent ways.

 _"Can somebody kill me now?"_

"No, Elsa. Nobody will kill you now. And it would be best if you would just voice your thoughts. No point in hiding them from me. Now, what questions do you have?

"Uh, well, I guess I'll ask then. Why were you aggressive yesterday? I mean, Artemis was sure that you wouldn't have any issues in marrying me, but you seem to be against the idea. Why?"

"Elsa, to be honest, I was under the impression that I would be marrying just another human. I have been alone for quite some time and was ready to settle down, but when I saw you, I just couldn't. I feel something with you and I know that you feel it too. I've read your thoughts. I know that there's something in you that makes me feel...different. I would like to marry you, but I would like to get to know you first."

"We have 28 days left before Hans comes back. We can get to know each other during that time."

"But in order for me to help you, I must be married to you. The wedding has to take place in less than 28 days, and it needs to be done the Argonian way...with magic."

Elsa smiled. _"At least she's not entirely against the idea of marrying me"_

Now it was Kara's turn to smile. "No, I'm not entirely against the idea."

"Well that's a start."

*Line Break*

"Prince Hans! You could have easily taken down that witch! Why on earth would you allow her ONE MONTH to prepare?!"

"Calm yourself, Duke. I have my reasons and time doesn't matter. I can create as many soldiers as I'd like. These soldiers don't eat, they don't sleep, and they only do as I say. Not even Elsa's magic would work against them. How do you kill what's not even alive? You can't, and that's why it's perfect."

"I still say that you should have terminated her. All our troubles would have been over by now and Arendelle would have a new ruler."

"Patience, Duke. Patience. All will fall into place. I want Elsa to suffer with the thought that she has no way out."

"Very well, Hans. As long as she dies, then I will stand with your decision."

"And she will. Now lets discuss our plan."

Hans and the Duke began discussing their plans for world domination, but little did they know that they were being spied on. Kara had sent word to her generals asking for spies to find Hans and his army. A lightning dragon named Ra was looking at them through the window. After he received the information he needed, he took to the skies back to Argos to inform the generals. War may have to occur sooner than they thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One week had passed since the arrival of the Queen of the Dragons and the people of Arendelle have been in a panic. Somehow, word of the pending attack had reached the people and order was thrown out the window. People were threatening Elsa. Others had left their homes in search of a haven far from the future war zone. Some stayed and prepared to fight and few prayed for a miracle. Elsa's time was running out and Kara had been nothing but stubborn. There were only 21 days left and Kara wouldn't even talk about marriage. She would snap at Elsa every time it was mentioned. Elsa was doing her best to remain calm, but she was close to her breaking point.

"Kara, can we discuss this? Arendelle is running out of time. The people will begin to riot unless their safety is secure."

"Elsa, you ask me each and every day. No, I don't wish to discuss marriage."

"And why not? This was the whole point. I thought you didn't object the idea of marriage."

"Has anybody ever told you that you lack patience?"

That was Elsa's last straw. "Know what Kara, I've had enough of your antics. You have been nothing but rude to me since the day we met. I don't even know why I agreed to have you here. You're nothing but a waste of time."

Kara was in shock. Nobody had ever dared to speak to her in such a way. "What did you just say to me?" Kara asked in a voice that resembled a growl. But Elsa didn't care.

"You heard m.."

Kara had pressed Elsa to a wall and was snarling at her face. All Elsa could do was look away. This was no longer a heated argument in Kara's eyes. This was a challenge of dominance, and Kara was not about to lose.

"I will ask you one more time." The dragon was in full force. "What did you just say to me? Answer!"

Elsa was trembling under Kara's grip. _Now_ she was reconsidering the very thought of being married to this...monster. Was she really that desperate? The answer was yes, she truly was. So instead of speaking against the animal, she just looked into her eyes. What she saw was turmoil, loneliness, and sadness. Finally, she understood. This wasn't an angry beast who wanted conflict. This was a girl that was simply searching for a mate to live out the rest of her life with and Elsa had only been pressuring her for the last week into marrying for the sake of her kingdom. Elsa realized that she was being the selfish one. Kara was two different souls combined in one body. No wonder her attitude would change rapidly. She had no emotional control.

Elsa then said the one thing Kara wasn't expecting. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was placing so much pressure on you. Please, just calm down."

Kara just stared at Elsa. She was completely unsure of what to say. Elsa was sorry? "Wha.."

Suddenly there was a loud roar coming from outside. Kara released Elsa and took off running. Elsa followed closely behind. They both ended up in the garden. A single dragon landed before them and transformed into a muscular man with grey hair and red eyes.

"Ra, I had given direct orders for you to report to the generals. Why are you here?"

The man, Ra, kneeled before Kara before responding. "Your Majesty, I received new orders to report this information to you. It's urgent."

"Very well. Nobody is around, so what is so important that you just had to come to Arendelle?"

"Your Majesty, I recently found out that Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton are planning to attack earlier than expected. And I've also heard that they have something that will convince Queen Elsa to surrender the throne."

"How much time do we have?"

"...A week, at most. General Atlas and General Calypso send this."

Ra handed a letter to Kara and bowed again. Kara thanked him as he transformed back into a dragon and leaped into the air. She looked at the letter and opened it. Elsa looked at her as she read.

"What does it say, Kara?"

Kara looked at Elsa and sighed. Elsa knew that she was debating something in that thick skull of hers. Kara then walked to Elsa and took her hand and kneeled.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you marry me?"

Elsa was stunned and she didn't know what to say. The same woman who just forced her against a wall was now on one knee proposing to her.

"What?" It was all she could say.

"I know we have only just met and that I've been nothing but a thorn on your side, but it seems that we've run out of time. I can offer you, your family, and your kingdom protection from Weselton, the Southern Isles, and any soldiers they bring. You will not be able to survive alone. I'm sorry for all that I've done, but I won't be able to help you unless you say 'yes'. What say you?"

Elsa couldn't believe it. Inside she was happy. She would have Kara, the one who lit a fire in her heart and soul. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Yes, Kara was nothing but a pain, but she was Elsa's pain and the only one that she could ever imagine putting up with. She had her answer long before Kara had asked.

"Yes. YES! I will marry you!" She then jumped at Kara and they both landed on the ground below them.

Elsa was happy and to Kara, that was all that mattered. After all, her happiness was something that should be treasured for now, and she knew that this is what Elsa wanted. Kara decided to try her best to ease up on her aggressiveness. Inside, Kara was furious, sad, and conflicted.

"The wedding will have to take place within the next few days. The sooner, the better. Umm...why don't you go tell Anna the good news?" She said to Elsa as she helped her up. "I'm sure she would love to know."

"That is exactly what I'm going to do! Oh this is so exciting! But Kara, why the sudden change? What happened?"

"Lets just say that I came to my senses." Kara said with a sheepish grin.

Elsa wasn't buying it for one second, but decided not to push the matter any further. She knew Kara had to come out of her box at her own speed. No point in forcing her when she'll only see it as a challenge.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go find Anna."

Elsa was about to take off when Kara stopped her.

"Wait. You're missing something." Kara conjured up a ball of fire and started saying an enchantment. Slowly, the ball created a golden ring which Kara then placed on Elsa's left ring finger. "There. It's official. We're engaged."

"Oh Kara, this is so beautiful! I love it."

Kara pulled her close. This was the first time she had ever been intimate with Elsa. They just looked into each others eyes for a few seconds. Then Kara began to lean in. Elsa closed her eyes as she felt Kara's soft, warm lips on hers. It was better than she had ever imagined. She felt Kara begin to pull away, but quickly latched on to her neck to prevent her from moving. The kiss then grew from an innocent peck to a heated make-out session. Elsa grew bolder and decided to swipe to tongue against Kara's lower lip and was granted access. Two tongues battled for dominance, but Kara took control. Elsa moaned when she felt Kara's hands move all around her body. After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart gasping for air. They placed their foreheads together and simply smiled. It was then that they both knew that they were falling for each other.

"That was...amazing" Said Elsa. She couldn't wipe her smile from her face.

"I agree. And there will be more time for that later. Now, go find Anna."

"I will. Will I see you soon?"

"Of course you will. I just need to send word to my generals back home and inform them of the great news."

"Alright. Bye, Kara." She placed an innocent kiss on her lips.

Kara smile. "Bye, Elsa."

Kara watched Elsa walk back to the castle to find Anna. As soon as she was gone, she released a growl that she had been holding since she read the letter. Things had gotten much worse than she had imagined. Now there was a hostage situation and if she were to let Elsa and Anna know, well, she didn't want to know what they would do. The wedding needed to happen now so Kara could launch her plan of attack and a rescue mission. She then sensed someone watching her from the trees.

"Artemis, I know you're there. Come out."

Artemis appeared from behind the trees. "Well, well. My dear big sister is now engaged to the Queen of Arendelle. This is pleasant news indeed. So tell me, what changed your coldhearted ways?"

"Ra delivered this message. Apparently Hans has launched his first attack against the Kingdom of Berk, one of Arendelles allies. The dark creatures completely wiped out everyone and everything. They threaten to do the same to DunBroch, Corona, and finally Arendelle. I have no choice but to help now. Innocent people have been murdered for one mans greed."

"Oh my... What did Elsa say?"

"Nothing. I didn't tell her. I only proposed. There's something else as well."

"What is it?"

Kara sighed. "They have Kristoff, Anna's fiancé. They threaten to kill him. We intercepted a package from Hans heading to Arendelle. Its contents consisted of a letter...and a hand."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for the reviews. I enjoy seeing how people react. And sorry for the late update. Finals were a pain, but now they're OVER! WOO! And I know, the ending of chapter 6 was unexpected. I wasn't even thinking about putting Kristoff in the story, but I think it adds a dramatic twist. Now what happens next, nobody knows. Not even me. Just hang on and enjoy the ride. Also, the rating has been changed to 'M' just to keep it safe. Here is chapter 7. Enjoy. -warriorangel21_

Chapter 7

The following day, Elsa and Kara announced to the people of their engagement and of the alliance that would form. The people were thrilled to learn that Kara was the Queen of the Dragons for they knew that dragons were the most powerful creatures on the world. They also announced that the wedding would be the next day, but that a proper traditional Arendellian wedding would happen as soon as things returned to normal.

Kara had decided not to tell Anna and Elsa about the abduction of Kristoff, at least not until after the wedding, for their sake. She did, however, order a search for clues to find out when and where he was taken. It wasn't long until she received a report that they found a deserted sleigh and a carcass of a reindeer with dried splattered blood on the ground and surrounding trees.

Kara wasn't going to take any chances. She had asked that her army be prepared at a moments notice and to take cover in the sea and in the forests that surround Arendelle. A few dragons that had camouflage abilities were to take to the skies to watch for any suspicious activity. They were all ready to fight to the death in case Hans and his armies decided to attack without warning.

Wedding preparations were being made. The elders and generals of Argos were to arrive in Arendelle in the next few hours to speak with both queens. The whole castle was buzzing with activity. Anna and Elsa were busy designing the ice dress Elsa was to wear. Kara asked them not to focus on any details, since this wedding wasn't going to be as elaborate as all other weddings. After all, instead of a passionate wedding night, Kara would be breaking the news about Kristoff.

Elsa felt that Kara was hiding something. She had been kinder within the last few hours than she had in the last eight days, but she couldn't ask without risking another argument with her. She looked to Anna. Her baby sister had been so stressed. Kristoff should have been back from his journey days ago, but he still wasn't here. Elsa sent out scouts to try and find him, but there hasn't been any luck. At least Anna was being distracted with the planning.

*Line Break*

The sun was setting as Elsa and Kara walked together to the war room hand in hand in a comfortable silence. Kara's face was stern, and Elsa could swear that she could hear her teeth grinding. Elsa was the first to break the silence.

"Kara, is everything alright? You seem upset."

"It's nothing, Elsa."

"Please don't hide things from me, Kara. I know you're hiding something. Please, just talk to me."

"Darling, don't fret. I will tell you soon. Just let me handle things for now."

"...what did you call me?"

Kara blushed. "Umm...I called you 'darling'"

Elsa giggled and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek. "I like it. And okay, I'll let you take care of things. Just promise me that you won't leave me in the dark. We'll be married tomorrow after all."

"I'll explain everything to you tomorrow after we are married. I promise."

They were both standing outside the war room. "Shall we?" Kara asked.

"We shall."

When they entered the room, two men and three women stood. Anna and Artemis were already in the room with the six strangers.

"Elsa, Anna. Allow me to introduce you to my generals."

General Atlas was a beast of a man standing well over 6 feet with brown hair and green eyes. He was well built and looked as if he could take on ten men all at once. He was gifted with the ability to control the earth and plants around him. General Calypso was shorter than Anna, but she still looked deadly. Her eyes were different colors. She was a water dragon and was able to communicate with aquatic animals. And finally, General Elektra. Her red hair was nearly identical to Kara's. She was a lightning dragon and wife to the spy, Ra. A single scar ran across her face and Elsa could only imagine how it came to be.

The two elders appeared to be young in years, but they were both well over 200 years in age. Ronan, the male elder was a retired general and a dragon of the wind. He had short brown hair and green eyes. His wife, Auset, was a night dragon. Her hair was black and her eyes were white, except for the pupil. Together, they would be conducting the ceremony tomorrow.

After the introductions were made, Kara and Elsa made their way to their seats. Kara was the first to speak.

"By now, all of you have heard of the threats being made to Arendelle. Elsa and I have agreed to create an alliance through an unbreakable matrimony. The ceremony will take place tomorrow. Afterwards, we will begin preparing a battle strategy in order to protect Arendelle. Ronan, Auset, please explain the events that will happen tomorrow."

Ronan stood. "Of course, Your Majesty. Please allow me to first congratulate you both on your engagement. Now, Queen Elsa, since you have agreed to go through with the wedding, you must be warned. The marriage is irreversible. Neither of you will be able to back out of it. Only death can separate you. During your vows, Auset and I will be placing a spell on you both that will tie your spirits together. We will then take a sample of your blood and a sample of Queen Kara's. You will receive her drop and she will receive yours. There will be no dramatic changes to your physical appearance, but the blood of the dragon will run through your veins, making you a queen of the dragons. You will receive _some_ of Queen Kara's gifts. We are unsure of which ones, since it's unpredictable. You two will be able to know where the other is at all times, what they feel, and what they think. The changes take time to happen, so we'll be keeping a close eye on you for a few days. Once that is done, you two will officially be one. Do you understand, Your Majesty?"

Elsa spoke softly. "I understand, but what kind of _gifts_ should I be expecting?"

"Her Majesty has many unique qualities. You could possibly receive her healing ability, or her enhanced senses. Sometimes a power may be passed along. For example, General Elektra was once a fire dragon, but her marriage to Ra made her a lightning dragon. And it is possible that some of your qualities may be passed to Queen Kara. Again, we're not exactly sure. It's not everyday that a dragon and a human marry." Ronan gave both of them a gentle smile.

Elsa smiled back and nodded. "Understood. Thank you for your explanation."

"You are most welcome. I have nothing more to say, Queen Kara." Ronan bowed and then sat next to his wife.

"Very well. Thank you, Ronan. General Elektra, I received a message yesterday from Ra. Have you formulated a plan of attack?"

General Elektra stood. "Yes. The dark creatures can move only by land and sea, so we have the wind on our side. Flying will benefit us in the long run. Also, we've discovered a weakness in the ancient archives."

"And what is this weakness?"

"Dark creatures can be destroyed quickly by chopping off their heads. We can easily remove their heads in order to reduce numbers, but in order to completely rid them, we must kill Hans and any other human that may have gotten their hands on the dark spells."

Kara shot Elektra a questioning look. "Hmm...that's new. My father never mentioned such a thing and it was never in any texts about our kingdoms history. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. With their heads off, they won't be able to do any further damage."

"Very well. I leave it to you to inform the armies of this development."

Elektra bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"General Atlas." Kara said and the man stood. "Is the army ready for attack?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Just give the order and we will fly into battle."

"Excellent. General Calypso, is the navy prepared?"

"All soldiers are ready for battle, Your Majesty."

"Perfect." Kara stood. "We will have to send troops to Arendelle's allies for protection. At least 10,000 to each kingdom only for observation and defense."

"It will be done, Your Majesty." General Elektra said.

"Thank you. Now, if you would please excuse us. I'm going to escort Queen Elsa and Princess Anna back to their chambers. We do have a very important day tomorrow." As they stood, Kara mentally spoke to her Generals. _"Generals, report to the forest. We must come up with a plan to rescue Kristoff. Artemis, I want you there as well."_

They all gave a nod and bid the royal sisters a goodnight. Kara led them to Anna's room first. Elsa hugged her sister and watched as she entered her room and shut the door. Then they were alone once again.

The night was quiet. Snow was just beginning to fall outside. It was a beautiful night. Kara could sense Elsa's happiness. Oh how she loathed the idea of having to tell her the bad news. They had reached Elsa's chambers when Elsa turned to Kara.

"Your generals and elders seem like wonderful people. I'm glad I was able to meet them before the wedding. Can you believe it? We're getting married tomorrow." Elsa then wrapped her arms around Kara's waste and rested her head in the crook of Kara's neck.

"Yes...We'll be married tomorrow." Kara said as she wrapped her own arms around Elsa and pulled her closer. Though she wasn't use to so much intimacy, she couldn't help but feel at peace. _"What is it about her that makes me feel so... alive? I was so mean to her, but she still wants to be with me. She's the one for me. I feel it"_

Kara and Elsa then pulled away from their hug and looked into each others eyes. Elsa then reached for the door and opened it, pulling Kara in with her. Once the door was closed, Elsa pinned Kara to the wall. Normally, Kara would have sensed it as a challenge, but Elsa wasn't trying to dominate her. She just wanted to be intimate and that was something Kara was okay with. So Kara allowed Elsa to do as she pleased. Elsa began to kiss her. It started off slow, but quickly got heated. Elsa ran her hand through Kara's soft red hair while still sucking on her lower lip. Kara let out a small moan which Elsa took as a sign to continue. Before Elsa knew it, she was lifted off the ground and after a few quick strides she thrown on the bed. She picked herself up using her elbows to look at her future wife. Kara was still standing in front of her. She then began to crawl over Elsa and laid her body over hers and leaned into Elsa's ear.

"Darling, as much as I would like to continue this, I think it would be best to wait until _after_ were married."

Now Elsa was frustrated. "Kara, please. I want you."

"And I want you too, but now is not the time. You need your rest. Tomorrow is a big day." She leaned in to kiss Elsa's forehead. "I have to go. I need to finish off some last minute preparations for tomorrow. Sleep and dream of our future together."

Elsa sighed and turned away from Kara. "Fine, but you will be mine soon. You won't get away from me next time."

Kara laughed. "I'm sure I won't." She stood up and straightened her clothes. "Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight, _hothead._ " Elsa said with a smirk.

Kara raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and walked out the door. _"Hothead. That's new."_

It was time to meet with her generals

*Line Break*

Artemis and the generals were already in the forest by the time Kara showed up. They, except Artemis, bowed to Kara as she appeared through the shadows.

Artemis was the first to speak. "Kara, we were able to track Kristoff's location. But he is surrounded by dark creatures. A rescue mission could mean death."

"I'm well aware of the risks, Artemis." Kara said. "Which is why I will be going, along with you three." She directed to her generals. "We have to bring him home, for the sake of the Queen and Princess. We will have to leave tomorrow night. Artemis, I need you to remain here and watch over the place until we return. If anything happens to me, the Kingdom of Argos will fall to you. Be prepared, my sister."

Artemis' eyes glistened with unshed tears. The thought of losing her sister was something that she feared. With a deep breath, she responded. "Then you better come home, cause I will never forgive you if you die in battle. My sister cannot be killed in battle...not now and not ever. "

Kara let out a small chuckle and pulled Artemis into a hug. "You're right. But I want you prepared. Promise me that you'll continue to fight even if I am no longer here."

Artemis sighed and now the tears began to slowly slide down her face. "I promise." she whispered.

"Thank you." Kara continued to hold Artemis as she spoke. "My generals, prepare for a rescue mission. We leave tomorrow night. Dismissed."

The generals bowed and transformed into their dragon forms. They leapt into the sky and flew back to the castle. Artemis then leaned in to kiss Kara's cheek and followed the generals. Kara was then standing alone in the middle of the forest. She stayed for a while just to listen to the peaceful sounds of the night. Then she turned and walked back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today was the day. Today, two kingdoms would unite in an unbreakable matrimony to form an alliance against forces of evil. Queen Kara was the first in the church. She was wearing a golden armor that covered her from neck to toe with a white cloak. Two dragons on their hind legs were the design on her breastplate. Only her hands and some of her face were visible. On her head, a golden helmet that resembled a bird in flight that was passed down to her from her father. She looked around the church making sure everything was in order, not that there was much to check. She was actually nervous. To be honest, she never thought she would be getting married in her lifetime and especially not to someone as beautiful as Elsa, who was a human. She sat in one of the pews and looked towards the alter in silence. But, of course, the silence didn't last long.

"I figured you would be here, dearest sister of mine." Artemis said as she walked towards Kara. She was wearing armor that was almost identical to Kara's, except it was silver and her cloak was a dark blue. Her hair flowed freely down her back.

"Artemis, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh shut it, sis." She said with a smile. "What are you doing here? You're two hours early."

"Oh, just thinking about all of this. It's going to a great afternoon, but this evening...I have to tell them."

Artemis frowned and sat next to Kara. "I know. Kristoff is a good man. I don't even want to imagine what he's going through. And Sven is dead." She hung her head low. "He was such a great reindeer."

"I'm sure he was, sister. I will bring Kristoff home. Just hold down the fort and keep the queen and princess safe. We'll all be back before you know it."

"I know you will." Artemis sighed. "Ready for the wedding?"

"As ready as I'm going to be. Come." They both stood. "Let's go check on the final preparations."

They began to walk when Artemis stopped. Kara looked to her sister only to see Artemis' eyes were wide with horror. She placed her hands and Artemis' shoulders.

"Artemis, what's wrong?! Talk to me!"

"...you need to evacuate Arendelle immediately. Marry the queen and evacuate the kingdom. Have the people taken to Argos."

"What? Why? What's wrong?!"

"Kara...the dark creatures are on the move. The kingdom has less than a week."

Kara looked at Artemis in disbelief. "H-how do you know this?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just as confused as you are, but I know that the people of Arendelle will not survive if they stay here. They must leave."

"I believe you and I trust you. I'll tell Elsa tonight. Tomorrow, the people will be evacuated. I need you to send a messenger to Argos. Room must be made. I will inform the generals so that the armies can help with the transportation. Now , go."

Artemis left sprinting. Kara had never seen her sister so terrified. She wasted no time as she left the church to find her generals. She informed them of the situation and they gathered enough dragons to transport the families and a few of their possessions. Argos was about a three hour flight from Arendelle going at a slow, peaceful speed. Transporting wouldn't be an issue. Getting the people to comply and leave...that was the issue. Kara knew that many of them wouldn't want to leave, but they had no choice in the matter. It was either leave, or die at the hands of Hans. She would worry about that when the time came. The wedding was about to begin and then soon after, a rescue mission.

*Line Break*

Kara stood at the front of the alter with Artemis by her side. Artemis had calmed down since her warning earlier, but she was still uneasy. The church was filling with Arendelle's and a few of Argos' noble citizens. Music started to play and the voices of the people died down. The doors to the church opened and the ceremony began. The flower girls were the first to walk down the aisle. Such cute little things. Just watching them toss the flower pedals in the air made Kara smile. Next was Ronan and Auset, the elders of Argos. They made their way to the alter and stood just one step above Kara. General Elektra and General Mackenzie followed each holding a magical ring, one made out of ice and the other made out of fire, for their queens to place on the finger of the queen they were marrying. And finally, Anna. She was wearing a green free flowing dress. She walked with her head held high and her hands clasped together in front. She smiled brightly to Kara as their eyes met and she took her place just below the alter.

The music changed and the choir began to sing. Kara looked to the doors once again only to find her bride in a dress that looked whiter than snow. Her veil trailed behind her as she walked with grace. All eyes were on Elsa and Elsa's piercing blue eyes were only on Kara. Before either of them knew it, they were standing right in front of each other. Neither of them could speak, but their eyes did all the talking. This is what they both wanted. They were both ready to make this commitment. They were brought out of their trance by Ronan's voice.

"Lords and Lady's, we are gathered here today to unite our queens in an unbreakable matrimony, meaning that these two souls that reside in their physical vessels shall become one, only until death do they part. This ceremony will be through Argonian tradition, so do not be alarmed at what you may see and hear. Just know that both Queen Elsa and Queen Kara have agreed to the conditions of this ceremony."

Both queens nodded at each other and turned to face the alter. Ronan was still speaking, but Kara could only hear Elsa's heart beating rapidly, so she reached for her hand and held it. Elsa felt warmth flood through her body with Kara's gentle touch and she immediately calmed down. They stood there together listening to Ronan and Auset take turns speaking, but neither of them paid attention. They just stood together, hand in hand, enjoying the moment. They remained that way until Auset and Ronan turned and each picked up a blade and asked for their hands. Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of the blades and she clutched Kara's hand tight. Kara then looked to Elsa and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Blood." She said in a soft tone. "It's just a drop of blood. You'll only feel a slight sting when they cut you. That's all."

Elsa kept her eyes on her. She then took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly, she gave Auset her left hand as Kara gave hers to Ronan. At the same time, they began to chant a spell in a different language as they made a small incision on their index fingers. The drops of blood took flight in the air as they left the fingers of the queens and levitated between the hands of the elders. Ronan and Auset continued their chant as they switched sides. Both queens began to feel a pulling sensation on their hands, as if their small wounds were begging for the others blood. Once in position, Auset being in front of Kara and Ronan in front of Elsa, they gave the queens one last chance to back down.

"Your Majesties," Auset began "This is your final warning. Once the blood is in, this contract cannot be reversed. Two individual souls will become one. Do you accept these terms?"

The queens looked to each other and in unison said "I do."

"Very well." Auset said. "Let the two become one."

And with that said, the drops of blood slithered into the wounds. Elsa immediately felt something. A burning sensation began to crawl up her left arm, hitting her shoulder and slowly entering her heart. Once it hit her heart, she felt unstoppable. She glanced back at her wounded finger and saw it healing at a rapid rate. It was only a few seconds and small scar was all that was left of the wound.

 _"Kara's healing ability..."_ Elsa thought.

" _I know. It's wonderful, isn't it?"_ Kara responded.

Elsa gave Kara a playful smirk.

" _You're in my head again._ " Elsa thought.

 _"Actually, we're in each others head. Dragons can communicate mentally, and from the looks of it, you received that part of me as well. I'm impressed by how fast you're gaining my abilities."_

 _"Oh, I see. Well, did you gain anything from me?"_

 _"Tell you later. Lets finish this first."_

Ronan and Auset were looking at both queens. "How do you two feel?" Ronan asked.

"A little different, but I'm fine." Elsa said.

"Same here." Said Kara.

"Excellent. Now for the rings. You both created a ring out of your magic. These rings will be placed on your finger by the other. Once on, they cannot be removed. No matter how much you pull and tug, they will remain on forever. Please, retrieve your rings."

General Elektra and General Mackenzie stepped towards the queens and handed them the rings. The ring Elsa created was made out of ice and was marked with a small snowflake design. It was cool to touch, but not cold enough to be uncomfortable to whoever wears it. Kara's ring was the same ring she had crafted two days earlier when she first proposed to Elsa, but she made a few minor changes. Instead of the golden color, she created it to look like it was alive with fire. Flames swirled inside, but it did not burn whoever touched it. Both rings were meant to symbolize it's creator and the bond that they now share. Kara was first to place the ring on Elsa's finger. It fit perfectly and she smiled at the thought of being unable to remove it. She then took her ice ring and placed it on Kara's finger. As she looked into Kara's eyes, she noticed a slight change. Kara's eyes now had a trace of blue.

 _"You are now mine, Kara. Forever."_

 _"My you're possessive."_

 _"I'm blaming you for that one."_

Kara chuckled. _"Elsa, you were possessive since the day we met."_

 _"I-I was n-not."_ Elsa thought as she blushed madly.

 _"Whatever you say, darling."_

"This ceremony is now complete." Said Ronan. "Lords and Lady's, I present to you Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Queen Consort of Argos and Queen Kara of Argos, Queen Consort of Arendelle. Your Majesties, may you both be blessed. Long live the queens!

"LONG LIVE THE QUEENS!" the people in the church shouted as Kara and Elsa turned.

*Line Break*

There was a small reception being held in the castle. People were dancing, eating, and drinking. The newly married couple sat at their thrones smiling and giving thanks to the many people who approached to congratulate them. Many men, and some women, asked the Queens to dance, which they both declined. But when it came time for them to share their first dance, neither declined. Kara offered Elsa her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The dance was slow and they both felt as if they were transported to another world.

"You look beautiful." Kara said.

"Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself, but I hope that your armor is easy for me to take off." Elsa said as she gave Kara a kiss.

Kara smiled and shook her head. "It's easier than it looks, but I don't think you'll be finding that out tonight."

"What do you mean?"

Kara sighed. "Elsa, I need to talk to you and Anna after the reception. It's urgent. I would tell you now, but there's too many people."

"...Alright. I suppose it can wait till then, but please. Don't postpone it any further."

"I won't, darling."

The newlyweds continued to dance until the song was over. They then walked back to the thrones when a new song started only to bump into Anna and Artemis dancing merrily. The reception went off without any incident. It was nearing midnight when the queens decided to call it a night. They bid their guests goodnight and they called for a meeting in the war room with the generals and the princesses present. Kara knew that it was time to break the news to her wife and her sister-in-law. Everyone made their way to the war room. Once everyone was settled, Kara spoke.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. I know everyone is exhausted from celebrating, but there is some important information that must be shared. Elsa, Anna...I'm afraid that I have bad news. A few days ago, we were able to intercept a package from Hans. It contained a letter." Kara then took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. The room was completely silent. "Hans has Kristoff. He is using him in order to force you to give up the throne, Elsa."

"What?!" Anna shouted as she burst out sobbing uncontrollably. "You knew for SEVERAL DAYS and didn't tell us?!"

"Anna, please. Calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU'RE HERE GETTING MARRIED AND MY FIANCE IS IN THE CLUTCHES OF THAT PSYCHO!"

"Anna, we'll get him back." Kara said in the calmest tone she could muster.

"Kara," Elsa began "You're still hiding something. What else is there?" The room grew colder and ice was beginning to form on the floor and walls.

"The package contained a hand...Kristoff's hand."

"NO!" Anna cried into Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Anna."

"W-what a-a-about Sven?" Anna asked.

Kara sighed again. "Dead."

"I can't believe you knew about this and didn't bother to tell anyone." Elsa spat. "We could have negotiated something with Hans."

"Elsa, there is no negotiating. Hans wants you dead. He want's your entire kingdom dead. There's nothing you could have done."

"But there's something YOU could have done, Kara! Why didn't you tell us? Why did you wait till now?!"

Kara was doing her best to remain calm, but the yelling was already triggering her inner dragon. "Elsa, we couldn't help you until the marriage was done. We had to become one. It was the only way. Why do you think I asked that the wedding to be immediately? I wanted to help you, but I couldn't until now."

"That is NO EXCUSE, KARA!" Elsa stood and walked over to Kara. Her hands were already coated with ice. "BECAUSE OF YOUR THICK SKULL, MY SISTERS FIANCE IS IN DANGER!" And with that said, Elsa slapped Kara. Artemis was the first to react. She jumped on Kara and pulled her down to the ground. Elektra grabbed Elsa and pulled her back. The generals, Atlas and Calypso, jumped at Kara as well.

"GET BACK!" Atlas yelled to Elsa and Anna. They complied as they saw the three struggle to hold Kara down.

A loud growl was heard coming from the small dog pile that was on top of Kara. Artemis was whispering something into her sisters ear. Calypso and Atlas took hold of her torso and legs. Before any of them knew it, they were all tossed into the air. Kara jumped up and dashed to Elsa. Elektra tried to stop her, but nobody could stand against the Queen of the Dragons. Elektra was soon tossed to the side as well. Kara then had Elsa by the neck. Kara's eyes were black. All Elsa could do was wait until Kara struck her down, but it never came. Instead, Kara looked at Elsa dead in the eye, and whispered to her.

"Do NOT hit me again. EVER." And Elsa was released from Kara's grasp. Her generals and sister were recovering from the violent throw they had received. "I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Nothing to forgive, Your Majesty." Atlas said.

"Exactly." Said Artemis as she rubbed the back of her head. "After all, it wouldn't be a party if somebody didn't try to fight."

"I'm sorry too." Elsa said. "I shouldn't have struck you."

"You were angry. At least I know you have _some_ fight in you. Elsa, Anna, I do plan to rescue Kristoff...Tonight.

"You will?" Anna asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes. We will find him and we will bring him home."

Anna ran to Kara and gave her a hug that would have crushed any human beings ribcage. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Anna. We're family."

"I do have one request, Kara." Anna said.

"And that would be?"

"If you have the chance, bite off one of Hans' hands and bring it to me."

"If I can, I'll do much more than that, Princess."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again. So sorry about the late update. A lot of things have been happening and I had to take care of all that other stuff first, but thanks for waiting. Now, here's chapter 9!_

Chapter 9

The plan was simple: track down Kristoff, sneak into Hans' base of operations, get Kristoff out safely, and, if there's a chance, kill Hans. It was around two in the morning and there was not a light in the sky, which was perfect for the dragons. With Kristoff's hand available for tracking, it wouldn't be difficult to find him. Kara's generals were waiting for her in the courtyard, while Kara was still speaking with Elsa, Anna, and Artemis.

"I would feel much better if you allowed me to go, Kara." Artemis whined. "You know I'm good at sneaking around."

"You're also the only heir of Argos AND the last hope to save this kingdom in case of an invasion. Remember, you're the one that told me that Arendelle would have to be evacuated. I need you here to coordinate that evacuation, if necessary. You're staying and that's final."

"Kara," Elsa said, "are you sure that this isn't a trap? Not that I don't want Kristoff to be saved, but this is suicide. Why don't you just send a group of dragons instead of going yourself? Like you said, there could be an invasion. We need you here."

"Elsa, I'm well aware of the situation, but we will be fine. I assure you. And Artemis is more than capable of handling things if I'm killed for some odd reason. Everything will be alright."

"Very well." Elsa walked over to Kara and wrapped her arms around her and leaned into Kara's ear. "Come home to me." She whispered and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

Kara blushed and returned Elsa's hug. "I will. I promise." She then looked to Artemis and Anna. "I must go. We need the darkness of night to slip through any defenses Hans may have." Slowly, she broke away from Elsa. "Goodbye."

Kara turned and went down to the courtyard where she met with her generals as Anna, Artemis, and Elsa watched them from the balcony. They saw Kara giving her generals some last minute instructions. General Elektra then pulled out Kristoff's hand from a bag and they each picked up the scent. They then transformed into their dragon form and took off into the black sky in the direction that the scent was leading them. They flew swiftly and quietly over seas with Kara taking the lead. About half an hour had passed before they realized that the scent was getting stronger towards a nearby kingdom. They flew into the forest surrounding the kingdom and landed in the trees.

" _Does anybody know what kingdom this is?"_ Calypso thought.

" _It's Weselton. I saw the flag before we landed."_ Kara responded. " _And I'm positive that this place is crawling with dark creatures, so keep and eye out and stick to the shadows."_

They leapt back into the air and flew towards the castle. As they landed on the side of the castle walls, they saw that there were dark creatures and soldiers patrolling the outer walls and the hallways in the castle. Security was tight and there wasn't any way into the castle without being detected.

" _Kristoff is in the dungeon."_ Kara mentally said to her generals. " _The only way in would be through the south tower of the castle, which is heavily guarded. We need a distraction."_

 _"I can do that."_ Said General Atlas. " _Get ready to storm the dungeon. Wait for my signal."_ Atlas then flew down to the stables closest to the south tower and transformed back into his human form. Suddenly, a rumbling sound started to pierce the silence of the night and the ground below the stable began to shake. The horses in the stables neighed with fright and broke loose. The dark creatures and human soldiers guarding the south tower entrance rushed towards the stables. Kara, Elektra, and Calypso took that as their cue and they rushed towards the tower. They quickly transformed back into humans and walked inside. There were no guards inside the tower. They followed Kristoff's scent down to the dungeon. As they approached the door to the dungeon, they noticed that a dark creatureand two soldiers were guarding the door.

 _"We'll have to take them out, Kara."_ Said Elektra

 _"I know. You two take out the humans. Leave the dark creature to me."_ They nodded in agreement and took their positions to attack. Claws were out and teeth were sharpened. Kara whistled to them to gain their attention. The soldiers looked at each other in confusion and walked to where the whistle came from. When they were separated from the dark creatures, Calypso and Elektra jumped out and attacked. Kara charged at the dark creature who was already running to attack her. She managed to evade its first blow by sliding underneath it. She then jumped on its back before it even had a chance to turn around. She rode the creature like a wild bull and held on as it slammed her body into the cold brick walls of the dungeon. Somehow, the creature managed to grab Kara by her hair and pinned her to the floor, but Kara was only just getting started. She broke free of its grasp and slipped around it once more. She used her claws and teeth to make large gashes into the creatures flesh. The creature began to lose strength with ever blow it received. She then used one arm to place the creature in a choke hold and used her available hand and claws to stab the creature in the neck. As its black blood flowed out of the new neck wounds, she pulled and yanked on its head until it was fully off. She then threw the head on the floor and made her way to the door. Elektra and Calypso joined her and the three of them entered the dungeon.

A few torches were lit. The three dragons carefully surveyed the cells until they came upon the one they were searching for. Kristoff was on the floor and chained to the wall and naked as the day he was born. His skeleton was visible through his skin. On his body were scars that looked like they were done with a whip and bruises that covered large portions. And, of course, the nub where his hand use to be. He had been tortured.

"Kristoff?" Kara whispered and she slowly approached the man. There was no response from him. Kara kneeled before him and placed two fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there and his chest was still moving, meaning that he was still breathing. "He's still alive. Get these chains off of him. Now."

As the generals got to work, a mumble was heard. "...na." They looked at each other as they continued to work. Kara placed a hand below his head. His eyes remained closed. She began to speak to him mentally. " _Kristoff? Is that your name?"_

His eyes opened slowly and he looked into they eyes of the queen. "...Ah...na" he said and his eyes closed again.

"He's trying to say 'Anna.' This _is_ Kristoff. Are those chains almost off?" Kara glanced at both of her generals who were now working on the chains on his feet.

"Almost." Calypso said as she broke the last chain. "Done. He's free."

"Good. Elektra, go get one of the soldiers bodies and bring it here." Kara commanded. Elektra left and returned a few seconds later with a corpse in her hands. "Strip the body. We need to dress Kristoff. The winds will be too cold during to flight home." Immediately, Elektra began to strip the body leaving absolutely nothing on. The clothes were then placed on Kristoff by Kara herself. Once he was fully dressed, Kara lifted him off the cold ground and began walking towards the door, but stopped. She sensed that a small group of soldiers was approaching the dungeon. Sure enough, the men rushed through the door and surrounded the dragons and Kristoff. A man with reddish hair and horrible looking sideburns stood in front next to an older and shorter man wearing glasses and.. a toupee? They looked at the dragons who were still in their human forms.

 _"This is Prince Hans and the Duke. Do not give away your true forms until I say. Understood?"_

 _"Yes."_ Elektra and Calypso thought in unison.

"Well, well... What do we have here? Three little girls _trying_ to save the mountain man?" Hans said with a smirk. "I should have the three of you killed, but..." He then looked over the three dragons taking note that they were almost naked. "You three look so delicious. Maybe I can have a bit of fun with you first." This gave Kara an idea. Kara took a deep breath and handed Kristoff to Elektra and sexually walked over to Hans. The guards were prepared to attack, but Hans raised his hand so that they would stand down. She stood in front of him and whispered in her most seductive tone she could muster. "You can have me _now._ " She said and placed his arms around her body and purred into his ear. Elektra and Calypso knew what she was doing. She was using her gift of seduction to lure the men to her while they escape, and it was working. Suddenly, weapons were being dropped and the men were surrounding her. Hans was the first one on her. His lips being pressed into every inch of visible skin as he pinned her to the wall. Other men began to fight for the right to have a go at Kara next. This distraction gave Elektra and Calypso the chance to sneak out with Kristoff. They left Kara there knowing that once they were in the air, hell would break loose. Elektra and Calypso met with Atlas outside in a safe area. Atlas transformed into a dragon and allowed Calypso and Kristoff to climb on. Then Elektra transformed into a dragon. Elektra used her enhanced hearing to listed to what was going on in the dungeon. The only thing heard was men arguing and a bit of heavy breathing.

" _Well, it worked."_ Elektra thought. _"Take to the skies."_ She commanded and they flew upward and circled the castle waiting for Kara to appear. Suddenly a loud roar was heard throughout the land that alerted every soldier and dark creature. Men and creature were seen running towards the south tower, but just when they were about to enter, they were suddenly blasted away with fire. Kara could be seen running past the fallen soldiers with five creatures on her tail. More creatures were coming from all sides, but she closed herself off with a wall of fire. She was holding something in her hand. Something round. She quickly transformed into a dragon and flew up into the air still clutching onto the round _item._ She met up with her generals and they flew back to Arendelle as the sun began to rise.

*Line Break*

Back in Arendelle, Elsa, Anna, and Artemis were sitting in Elsa's study waiting for the return of the dragon queen. They were all nervous. Neither of them had been able to sleep or eat within the last few hours since the departure of Kara and the generals nor did they do much talking. They simply waited. Every now and then, Elsa and Anna would sit next to each other to comfort one another. The sun was beginning to rise. Elsa stood and looked out the window. She had been married to Kara for only a few hours. She wanted her new wife at her side. She looked at her ring and saw the light it emitted. Elsa knew that Kara casted it out of pure love and devotion, just as she had done with the ring she made for Kara. Suddenly, the ring began to glow and a roar was heard. Elsa looked to the sky from her window and saw the dragons preparing to land.

"They're back!" Elsa shouted as she sprinted out of her study with Anna and Artemis right behind her. They made their way to the courtyard just as the dragons were landing. Soldiers gathered around Atlas to help with Kristoff. Anna ran directly to him, but was stopped by Kara who had already transformed back into a human.

"Kara, let me see him! Please!" Anna shouted as she tried to push past Kara.

"He needs a doctor, Anna. Let my healers see him first." Kara said. Anna collapsed into Kara's arms and cried. Kara held on to her and rubbed her back. "He's alive, Anna. Just give us a bit of time to help him. You'll be able to see him soon." Elsa made her way to Anna and took her into her arms. Kara returned to her generals and began to give orders. Elsa then looked to Kara and noticed that she had something wrapped in a cloth. It was round in shape and had, what appeared to be, blood stains.

"Kara." Elsa called. Kara turned to meet Elsa's eyes. "What's wrapped in there?" She asked.

Kara looked to the round item and back to Elsa. "I was unable to kill Hans, but I settled for the next best thing." She picked up the item and removed the cloth. Underneath was the head of the Duke of Weselton. Anna and Elsa looked at Kara in complete shock. Anna was actually trembling in Elsa's arms. "This old man got in my way when I made my move. He actually managed to save Hans...at the price of his own head." She then tossed the head onto the brick floor and walked towards the queen and princess. "A hand for a head. Will that do for now, Princess?" She asked as she looked at Anna directly in her eyes. Anna nodded and released Elsa to hug Kara. Kara returned the hug and called a nearby soldier to escort Anna to the infirmary.

As soon as they left, Kara turned to Elsa and pulled her in for a hug. Elsa only sighed in relief that her wife was now home and back in her arms. They broke apart and walked to Elsa's room in silence. Kara decided that she needed to bathe in order to remove all the blood stains she received from fighting. Elsa waited for her on the bed. When Kara finished, she walked over to Elsa and pinned her on the bed. She looked into Elsa's eyes with love. Elsa wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and pulled her close into a hug. Kara closed her eyes and breathed in Elsa's scent. Elsa smelled fresh and crisp like winter. It was a scent unlike any other. Kara eyes shot open when she felt Elsa's warm tongue lick her ear. Kara pulled back and looked at Elsa in the eye. Her eyes were full of lust and love. Kara then leaned in to kiss Elsa. It started off slow, but quickly got heated. Elsa was pulling at Kara's clothes and hair while Kara kissed and nipped at Elsa's neck leaving love bites on her pale flesh. Kara began to remove Elsa's ice dress and stopped only when she was only in her undergarments. She kissed Elsa passionately while Elsa went to work on removing Kara's clothes, but Elsa didn't stop until Kara was completely naked. Elsa's eyes and hands roamed Kara's body. It was her first time, but she was ready to become Kara's. She felt Kara's soft skin underneath her fingers. There were a few scars, but that didn't matter to Elsa. Kara was a warrior outside of the bedroom. She looked at Kara, who was still above her, for a confirmation to continue further. Kara simply placed Elsa's hand on her chest and allowed Elsa to feel her. Elsa grazed her hand over Kara's breast and nipples, down to her abdomen, and back up. Kara moaned with every touch. She licked the soft skin of Kara's breast and felt the muscles tense with every bite she gave. She was about to feel Kara's sex when Kara decided that it was her turn to have a bit of fun with her wife. She removed Elsa's undergarments and began to suckle at her left breast and massaged the other with her hand. Elsa arched her back and moaned at Kara's advances. Kara didn't even allow her to move anymore. She was pinned by a love making beast. She couldn't even think. To her, it felt like a hundreds of hands were on her...pleasuring her. Her moans got louder and louder. She didn't even know when Kara had inserted her fingers into her dripping sex, but she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She felt the pressure building up and she ached for release. Then Kara stopped for a second. When Elsa was about to protest, she felt something warm penetrate her sex which caused Elsa to moan with pure pleasure. She looked down and saw Kara's head in between her legs. A few seconds later, Elsa was screaming Kara's name to the heavens. Kara didn't stop until Elsa was completely spent. When Kara backed away, Elsa was able to see that Kara used her dragons tongue to penetrate her. Kara simply smiled and licked herself clean. She then leaned over Elsa and kissed her forehead before laying next to Elsa. Elsa wanted to return the favor to her wife, but Kara didn't allow it.

"That was amazing, Kara. Please let me have a go at you."

"Not today, my love. This was about you. Besides, I get off by pleasuring you. I love you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled and moved closer to Kara. They fell asleep together for the first time.

*Line Break*

"WHO THE HELL WERE THEY?!" Prince Hans yelled to his generals.

"W-we are not sure, Your Highness. But we have reason to believe that they are allies of Arendelle." Said one general.

"OF COURSE THEY'RE ALLIES WITH ARENDELLE! BUT WHO ARE THEY?!"

"Dragons, Your Highness." Said a general with an old looking book in his hands. All heads turned to him. "They are the dragons of legend. They have returned to fight the dark creatures. See here." He said as he revealed a page to Hans. The page had a drawing of a dark creature fighting with a dragon on a battle field. "It seems that the Queen of Arendelle has formed an alliance with these creatures.

"But how?" Hans asked. "How is it that they found out about the dragons?"

"I am not sure, but these dragons are the only thing that can prevent our victory."

"Can we defeat them?"

"We can, if we throw in all our forces in Arendelle instead of splitting apart like we originally planned."

"Hmm.." Hans thought for a while. "Do it. Send all our forces to Arendelle. We launch our fleet tomorrow."

 _Well that was my first love scene. Not as good as I would have liked, but I can work on that. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!_

 _-warriorangel21_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elsa and Kara had slept throughout most of the day. Nobody knocked on their door. Everyone knew that they needed their time alone. It was already five in the afternoon when Elsa woke up. She looked down to Kara only to see her naked chest. Elsa leaned over Kara and gently scratched Kara's skin over her stomach. Kara's eyes opened slowly and she looked to her wife hovering above her.

"Don't you know it's rude to wake a sleeping dragon?" Kara asked in a playful tone.

"Well, I'm hungry and I didn't want to leave without you, my love." Elsa said as she kissed Kara.

Kara groaned into the kiss. "Very well...but I want meat."

"Anything for you, my love." Said Elsa as she stood up allowing the sheets to drop from her body. Kara's eyes followed her every movement and turned away when Elsa magically summoned an ice dress. Kara got dressed as well and they both walked to the kitchens. Upon arriving, they saw Artemis and Anna talking with each other. Anna seemed to be happier than before.

"Hello, Anna." Kara said. "How's Kristoff?"

Anna looked to Kara and smiled. "Thanks to your healers, he's doing much better. They managed to close the majority of his wounds and heal the bruising. They weren't able to reattach his hand, but they're working on something to replace it. He also talked to me. It was wonderful to hear his voice again. The healers are working on him some more right now."

"That's wonderful news, Princess." Kara said with a smile. Elsa walked over to Anna and embraced her sister in a tight hug. The four of them sat together for about an hour. They laughed and talked about their younger years. Everything seemed peaceful...until...

"Your Majesties." Kara's generals stormed through the kitchen doors each with worried looks on their faces.

Kara groaned. "What is it now?"

Atlas stepped forward. "Your Majesty, we have received a messenger hawk with a letter from Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He handed the letter to Kara. She opened it. After reading it, she crumpled the letter and threw it.

"Prepare the troops. They're coming."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed. "But what of the people?"

Kara took a deep breath and looked to her wife, sister-in-law, and sister. "Evacuate the kingdom. Your people will be safe in Argos. You and Anna must go as well." She directed to Elsa.

"NO!" Elsa yelled and she pulled Kara into her arms. "I will not leave you. We can fight together."

"Elsa" Kara said in a hushed tone. "Your...Our people need you to go with them. The army needs me here to fight. You must go with them. Go with your sister."

"Kara." This time it was Artemis who spoke. "You and I both know that you're much stronger with Elsa. She's your wife and you are hers. She should stay with you."

"Artemis, you know that I cannot fight while she's here. I'll be distracted and worried about her safety."

Artemis laughed and shook her head. "Oh sister, must you be so stubborn? Just think about it. Elsa can help slow down their navy. She can create walls to protect the kingdom. She's a part of this war whether you like it or not."

"Artemis is right, Kara." Elsa said. "I can do all those things. Why won't you let me help?"

Kara was fuming. Elsa and Artemis were both pushing her buttons, but she did her best to remain calm. "No." She said in a deep voice. "I will not have you in the line of fire. This isn't just any war. This is a war between dragons and dark creatures. And as your superior, Elsa, you _will_ obey my orders! You will leave to Argos with your people." And with that said, Kara stormed out of the kitchens with her generals tailing behind her. Elsa, Anna, and Artemis were in complete shock. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes until Elsa broke the silence.

"I'm staying, regardless of what Kara says. She needs my help."

Artemis gave a sly grin. "I knew there was a reason behind why I liked you. We need to come up with a plan to make sure that Kara doesn't know that you stayed behind."

"Elsa, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Anna asked. "You can be killed during the battle."

"Princess, I will personally be looking after Elsa. Kara may be the queen, but were are all strong. She'll be safe. Dragons promise." Artemis said while making a cross over her heart.

Anna giggled at Artemis' gestures. "Alright. I trust you."

"Excellent! Anna, I think it would be best if you pack a light bag and go with Kristoff. Elsa, we need to prepare you for battle. Lets go."

The three of them took off together from the kitchens and only separated when they reached Anna's room where Anna began to pack. Elsa and Artemis didn't say a word until they were in Elsa's study. They began to talk about different plans to trick Kara. Artemis, being a master of stealth, was able to formulate a plan within a matter of minutes. They knew that they were going to face the wrath of the Queen of the Dragons once she found out she had been deceived, but neither of them cared. They only wished to help in any way possible. This was Elsa's kingdom after all. This is the land where she and Anna were born, where they grew up, where they played with their parents... She wasn't about to leave and allow a madman to destroy her home without a fight. She would fight...and on the back of a dragon. The day was coming to an end, but Elsa was ready for what awaited in the next few days.

*Line Break*

 _The next morning in Weselton._

Hans paced in his study. He was furious. He lost Kristoff, his key to winning Arendelle, and he was almost killed by a dragon. If it weren't for the Duke's stupidity, Hans would be dead. He was through with being _nice_. He was ready to storm Arendelle and use all the power that he possessed. Only he and the Duke had the power to control the dark creatures, but now the power fell only to him. He wasn't about to share with anybody else. He wanted the world to bow down to him and him alone. To fear him. The raw dark power coursed through his veins. At times, he felt out of control as if the darkness was doing its own bidding and using Hans' body like a puppet master. But it didn't matter to him. He would have the world.

A knock was heard at his door.

"Enter." He commanded to whom ever was outside.

A woman in an officers uniform walked in. "My lord, we are ready to depart."

"Good. Let's be on our way." he said as he stormed out of his study and headed to the docks.

 _"Arendelle will fall."_ He thought as he boarded his ship. He looked out to sea and surveyed his navy. It was the largest navy in the world and it was mostly composed of dark creatures and a few soldiers who ran their respected ships. Each vessel flew the flag of the Southern Isles and Weselton. Their sails were black. _Black_. The color of death, darkness, hate... it was a perfect color to symbolize the downfall of each nation that stood in the way of the Southern Isles. It would be the war of the century and it will end in his favor.

"What is your command, my Lord?" Asked the female officer.

"Set sail for Arendelle!" Hans shouted.

The signal was given to the other ships and their sails were opened to catch the wind. Hans watched as the ships picked up speed.

 _"Let there be death."_

*Line Break*

There was panic throughout Arendelle. The citizens were busy packing small bags and loading dragons of all shapes and sizes. Every family was to be taken to Argos where they would stay until Arendelle was out of danger. Arendelle's guards helped anybody that needed assistance. There were so many sounds throughout the kingdom. Some people were crying, others were yelling... nobody wanted to leave their home, but they had no choice. The packed a few items, and headed to find a dragon that was ready to take off. Slowly, the sky began to fill with dragons, each carrying a family or items that a family chose to take with them. Kara watched the entire process. Some men had wanted to stay to help fight against the enemy, but Kara would not allow it. She spoke to the people and made them leave. After a few hours, the kingdom was quiet. The only people that remained were the royal family and a few servants. Kara made her way to the castle with two of her soldiers behind her. It was time to get the royal sisters out.

Elsa was with Anna, Kristoff, and Artemis in the hospital wing of the castle. Anna was sitting next to Kristoff, who had yet to awaken, when Kara walked in.

"Elsa, Anna, it's time. These dragons will take you to Argos." She pointed to the two soldiers behind her. "Are you ready?"

"What about Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"He will go with you on one dragon and the other will carry Elsa. Don't worry."

"Kara, please let me stay with you." Elsa pleaded. "I can he.."

"You will go to Argos, Elsa. End of discussion." She said in a harsh tone. She then turned to her soldiers. "Take them. They are in your care." Then nodded and saluted Kara. "Artemis, lets go." She said as she walked off, not even saying goodbye to her wife and sister-in-law.

Artemis looked to Elsa and Anna. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now." She smiled and gave Elsa a hug. "Remember our plan." She whispered into Elsa's ear. Elsa nodded and smiled back at her. Artemis then gave Anna a hug and said her goodbyes one last time. Then she turned around and went to join her sister.

"Your Majesty, are you and Princess Anna ready to depart?" Asked one of the soldiers.

Elsa looked to the soldiers then glanced around the room one final time. "Yes, we're ready." The soldiers saluted the Queen and Princess and walked over to Kristoff. They picked him up gently and asked that the royal family follow them outside. Once outside, a pair of Arendellian guards were waiting to assist the Queen. They took a hold of Kristoff and waited for the dragons to transform. Once they were ready, Anna climbed onto the back of the larger one of the two. A guard helped placed Kristoff in front of Anna and she was ready to go. Next was Elsa. She took a deep breath before approaching the waiting dragon who had lowered himself on his belly so that she could easily get on. She climbed on top of the mighty beast and he stood up. She felt someone watching her, so she turned to look and there she was. Kara, standing in front of the castle doors watching Elsa and Anna's departure. Elsa wanted nothing more than to get off of the dragon and run to her wife, but she couldn't. At least, not yet. So with a heavy heart, Elsa gave the command to go. The dragons opened their wings and began to flap. Gusts of air were blown to all who were watching. They climbed higher and higher into the sky. Then the dragons moved forward and set their course to Argos.

Kara watched her wife disappear in the sky. She did feel bad for the way she had treated Elsa, but it had to be done. She felt Artemis' cold stare behind her. "I know you're upset at my behavior, but I cannot allow them to get hurt."

"You could have, at least, said 'goodbye'. You don't even know if you'll live to see them again." Artemis said with a snarl.

"You're right. I don't know if I'll live to see them again. Which is why I am ordering you to go home. Now."

"WHAT?! NO! You cannot force me to leave! I am YOUR SISTER!"

Kara didn't falter. "I know you're my sister. That is why I need you to go home and take care of things in case I am to die on the battle field."

Artemis didn't know what to say. She sure as hell did not want to leave, but this could work with her plan to bring Elsa back. So, she decided to play along and even push her sister a little more. "Know what? Fine! I will go. Maybe once you're out of the picture, Elsa will have a chance to actually fall in love with someone who is not YOU!" And she stormed off with a smile on her face, transformed into a dragon, and leapt into the sky to catch up with Elsa and Anna.

Kara's jaw dropped and for once, she did not know what had just happened. She snapped back her thoughts and ordered that the servants that remained in the castle to be evacuated. After half an hour, Arendelle was empty, save for a few dragons. It resembled a ghost town. The only sound now was the wind coming in from the sea. Kara transformed into a dragon and flew high into the sky.

 _"Forgive me, darling."_ She thought _. "I love you too much to allow you to witness such darkness. Your soul is pure. Mine is not. You must stay alive. If you were to die, the world would mourn. If I am to die, the world will live on because of you. I pray to the gods that you trust my decision."_

Kara flew back down and walked back inside the now vacant castle walls.

*Line break*

 _Somewhere above the sea._

Elsa and Anna were silent during the trip. Only Kristoff would grumble every so often, but other than that, it was quiet. It wasn't until a loud roar was heard that the sisters turned around to look.

"Is that Artemis?" Asked Anna.

"It looks like her. But why is she here?"

The blue dragon flew just above the other two and transformed into her human form in mid air only to land on the dragon currently carrying Elsa.

"Artemis! What are you doing here?" Elsa asked. Artemis looked angry.

"My cold hearted sister sent me home. She refuses to allow me near the battle field. But that's alright. She has no idea what's coming to her."

"Well, this certainly makes our plans easier." Elsa said with a grin.

"That it does, my queen. That it does. And might I say, I believe you're going to look fabulous in battle armor." Artemis said with a wink.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The flight to Argos was peaceful for the royal sisters. When they arrived, they were in a state of awe by the beauty of the kingdom. The town looked as if it was made of gold and silver. It shined brightly when the sun rays hit the walls. Dragons of every breed were visible. They walked in their human forms or flew in their dragon forms. Many of the dragons stopped and looked to Elsa, sensing that she is the one that their queen had married. They bowed to her and some of the children brought her and Anna flowers. It was peaceful.

They made their way to the castle, which was the largest castle that the queen and princess had ever seen in their short lives. Stunning statues of past kings and queens lined the entrance of the castle revealing their human form on one side and their dragon form at the opposing side. At the front of the castle just before the entrance, stood a statue of Kara in full armor. The statue looked identical to the original. Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of it for she longed to be in her arms.

"Amazing, isn't it? The stone cutter is the best in the world and has carved all of the statues that you see here." Said Artemis.

"It sure is beautiful here." Elsa said as she looked around. She saw some of her people being introduced to the dragons that they would be staying with. "How are my people doing? Do you know?"

"They're doing well and I'm sure that they'll adjust in no time. Dragons are kind during hard times. Come. Let's make you all at home. Anna, Kristoff will be taken to our hospital wing. With any luck, he'll be talking by tomorrow."

The queen and princess nodded and they followed Artemis into the castle.

"Your Majesty?" a voice behind them called out. Elsa turned around and was greeted with General Mackenzie.

"General. What can I do for you?"

"Your Majesty, the men are gathering. Arendelle is mother to us all and we wish to fight for her."

Elsa looked to Artemis who was smiling. She nodded to Elsa who then looked back to Mackenzie. "Come with us, General."

They turned and entered the castle. Artemis lead them to the war room.

"Please have a seat. General Mackenzie, you are not the only one who wishes to return to fight. Queen Elsa and myself will lead a force of dragons back to Arendelle to join in the fight. Any man who wishes to fight for his country will be allowed to suit up and ride a dragon into battle."

"And what about Queen Kara's orders? I know that she will not agree with this." Mackenzie said with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Leave Kara to us." Said Elsa. "She needs us now more than ever, even though she refuses to admit it."

"And if my calculations are correct, Hans' army will be at Arendelle's boarders by tomorrow morning, which means we need to leave tonight. That means that your men need to be ready within the next few hours. I'll have the dragons ready. Elsa, you know what you have to do."

*Line Break*

It was night fall and a blizzard had just blow into Arendelle. The land was covered in snow and the sky was darkened with dark grey clouds. Kara was sitting in the throne room by herself waiting for Hans and his army to arrive. She predicted that he would arrive in the morning or earlier, based on the wind. She could be wrong, of course, but it was rare. Hans did possess dark magic therefore he can alter his speeds. They had to be ready at any given notice. Kara decided to wander the castle a bit. She went to Elsa's study where they had their first actual meeting, Elsa's bedroom where they made love, and she looked at the paintings of Elsa that were throughout the castle. She missed Elsa and she hated the way she acted. Elsa only wanted to be near, but Kara sent her away and didn't even kiss her goodbye.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered. She came across a recent painting of Elsa sitting on her throne, legs crossed. She was wearing her signature ice dress with platinum blonde braid over her shoulder. Kara couldn't help but touch the painting. "Oh darling, I truly am sorry." She retracted her hand and continued walking and decided to return to Elsa's room and sleep for the night. She laid down on the bed and took in Elsa's scent for what felt like the last time. Kara slept through the night, not knowing that the love of her life was suiting up to ride into battle.

*Line Break*

Early the next morning, Kara woke to the sound of a bell. She stood from the bed and walked over to the window to find that the sea was littered with ships. Hans had arrived and they were only about thirty minutes away.

"So it begins." Kara said. She dressed in her armor that she had worn for her wedding and left the room. She walked to the throne room and found that her generals were already there, fully dressed and ready for battle.

"Go to your positions and do not strike until you receive my signal." She commanded. They saluted her and walked off. Once again, Kara was alone. She sat on the throne and waited. She would allow Hans and his army to dock and invade the land. She already knew what to expect, but what she wasn't expecting was a certain platinum blonde in ice armor to enter the throne room.

"Elsa?" She said in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"My love, I cannot sit on the side and watch you go into battle without me." Elsa approached cautiously. "I love you too much to live a life without you."

Kara was on the verge of tears. To say she was furious was an understatement. In fact, there was no word to how Kara was feeling, so she did not say anything. She allowed Elsa to approach her. Elsa walked up to her and placed a hand over Kara's heart. Kara couldn't look at her. She was angry and disappointed that Elsa did not stay in Argos.

"Elsa, you must leave. Now."

"No... We are one. Remember? You need our help."

"Our? Who brought you?"

"Artemis. Please don't be mad at her. We just wan..." Kara silenced Elsa with a passionate kiss. If they were to die today, then might as well go with love in their hearts. They broke apart when they needed air and looked into each others eyes.

"You do look beautiful in armor." Kara said, never taking her eyes off of Elsa.

"So do you." Elsa said and kissed Kara once more.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard throughout the castle followed by several others. Kara pulled Elsa in a protective embrace.

"Warning shots. They're preparing to dock."

"You're allowing them to dock their ships?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. It would separate their forces and allow my own navy to take care of the sea. Don't worry. It's all part of the plan. But now I don't know what I'm going to do with you, darling."

"I can go with Artemis."

"Oh no you won't. You're mine. Not hers. You're under my watch. Besides, who knows what other crazy stunts you'll pull if I lose track of you."

Elsa giggled and kissed Kara on the cheek. "Well, if you would stop being so stubborn, I wouldn't have to break the rules."

Another bang was heard. "We better go. And I hope you have a helmet. The winds can be ugly during flight." Elsa nodded and conjured up an ice helmet that covered the majority of her head and face. Kara nodded in approval and took Elsa by the hand. They walked outside to the courtyard and climbed a ladder so that they were walking on the castles outer walls. They were alone. All other dragons were waiting in their positions. The wind was blowing hard and the snow made it impossible to see, but that didn't bother the dragons. They could see in the brightest of days and in blackest of nights. And Elsa, well the cold never bothered her anyway.

After a few minutes, about twenty ships had docked at Arendelle's ports. Dark creatures and soldiers bolted thru the kingdom searching for any life to take. Hans was spotted by Kara riding a horse at full speed towards the castle.

"He's coming. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let them come." Elsa said in a dark voice that even surprised Kara.

"Thats my girl."

They watched as Hans approached the gates to the castle. He was surrounded by dark creatures who eyed the dragon standing on the wall of the gate. They growled to her and Elsa.

"Well, well, Elsa. It seems that you are greatly outnumbered from the looks of your kingdom. Not a single soul is around, other than you and your...pet." Kara released a low growl that was easily heard by Hans. "Surrender or die, Elsa. You have no chance, even with your dragon."

"Arendelle will not surrender to monsters like you, Hans. Leave! NOW!" Elsa commanded but only received a laugh from Hans.

"You are in no position to negotiate, Elsa. Give up."

"Two words Hans: Fuck Off!"

"As you wish." He looked to his creatures. "Bring down the gate!"

The creatures pounded against the wall. Kara growled and transformed into a dragon. She allowed Elsa to climb on and she flew off into the sky with a mighty roar. Hans laughed wickedly when they disappeared behind the thick grey clouds, but stopped when he saw a dark mass in the sky cover the land and sea. Little did he know that he had just awoken the sleeping beasts.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the idea of the oncoming ships was inspired by the movie 'Troy.' I do not own anything. If you have not seen the movie, I recommend that you do. It's awesome!**_

Chapter 12

Kara soared through the sky with Elsa on her back. She climbed higher and higher thru ice and snow and past the clouds. Once she reached the top, she was greeted by her army stationed in the sky. Dragons of all shapes and sizes waited for their queen. Not an ounce of fear was in their eyes. They looked fearsom and ready for battle as if it was second nature. Some dragons had soldiers of Arendelle riding on their backs wearing Arendellian armor. None of them made a sound as Kara approached.

Kara came face to face with her army. " _My brothers and sisters! It has been my honor to serve you as your queen! I know that many of us may not see home again, but know that you will be honored for your sacrifice! Arendelle is our sister! Fight for her!"_

The dragons roared a mighty roar that was heard for miles around. It shook the land from the sea to the mountains. It even had the capacity to shatter windows of nearby buildings. Kara roared as well and took half of her forces over land and sent the other half over sea with Artemis in the lead.

"Are you ready, darling?" Kara asked.

"Yes. I'm ready. I was born ready." Elsa said as she stroked the side of her lover.

Kara purred and then began to circle the land above the clouds. Her dragons followed behind her. Kara could see that Artemis was doing the same above the sea. Thousands of dragons created a cyclone above the clouds. Then she took a deep breath and dived.

*Line Break*

All Hans could do was stare. At first, he only saw a single dragon descend from the sky. Then the heavens opened up and beam of light shot through the sky bringing hundreds of thousands of dragons down with it. It was like a tornado of dragons. Hans then look to the sea and saw the same thing occurring. Another beam of light followed by thousands of dragons.

They dived with great speed. Elsa rode Kara as if she had been riding dragons her entire life. They came closer and closer to the land. The dark creatures brought out their claws and growled at the approaching dragons. Kara and Elsa continued their descent until they finally reached their first target. They hit with such a force that the ground cracked upon contact. Kara ripped through the first creature shredding it limb to limb. Other dragons did the same as they landed on the enemy. In the sea, Artemis drove her body through a ship, creating a large hole and taking several lives with her.

War broke out throughout the land. Each dragon fought till its dying breath. Kara was dripping with the black blood of the enemy. Elsa was using her powers to freeze the creatures in place so that Kara could bite their heads off. Everything seemed to go according to plan, but then Kara was unexpectedly hit by five dark creatures which sent Elsa flying off of her back. The creatures jumped on top of Kara. Elsa tried shook her head to focus once again and then tied to freeze them, but couldn't out of fear to strike Kara. She watched as Kara fought to break free. Kara was receiving bites and stabs along her body. Her own blood covered the ground. Elsa was about to take a chance and shoot one with an ice shard, but was taken by surprise.

"Hello, Elsa." Said a dark voice behind her.

She turned around and was greeted with a hit to the head. Elsa was knocked unconscious. Hans stood over her and looked to Kara, who was still fighting to break free from the creatures.

"Take her to the castle. Her pet won't be long." He said and a dark creature picked up Elsa with one hand and threw her over its shoulder. Hans climbed on top of a horse and rode towards the castle with the dark creature tailing behind him with Elsa.

Kara had seen the entire incident. Her eyes turned black and a fire burning inside her begged to be released. She roared and blasted the creatures on her with a wall of fire and they fell back. She then jumped on each one and tore their head off of their bodies. She didn't even allow her wounds to heal. She sprinted to the castle to retrieve Elsa and to kill Hans once and for all.

The castle was heavily guarded by dark creatures each fighting with a dragon. The gates were closed, but that didn't matter. Kara ran through the gates head first knocking them down in the process. Once inside the courtyard, she was ambushed. Southern Isle soldiers and creatures jumped on the dragon queen. They tied her down and bounded her in chains and ropes. She pulled with all her might, but these were not ordinary chains. They were magics chains cursed with dark magic. They weakened Kara. She grew weaker and weaker until she fell to the ground panting heavily. She looked to the castles doors to see that Elsa was also chained and gagged on her knees. Her blue eyes looking to Kara with worry and sadness. Hans walked behind Elsa and smiled as if he had already won.

"Well, well" he began. "Looks like your precious pet won't be able to save you, Elsa. But now, who will I kill first?" Hans kneeled down to Elsa. He then licked the side of her cheek, but Elsa did not let a single tear fall. "You or her?" He stood up and walked over to Kara. "Or I can force Kara to kill you, which would be better. Just imagine. The one you love being the cause of your death. It's all so peachy." He placed a single hand on Kara and began to chant a spell. Kara fought with all her might to prevent the spell from taking over. Her body twitched. She felt as if she was being consumed by darkness. It was sickening. Elsa could only watch as her beloved was transformed into a pawn of Hans' army.

Once the spell was complete, Hans ordered his men to remove the chains from the dragon.

"Dragon" He said. "Rise."

Kara opened her eyes and stood up. Her mind was still intact, but her body was being controlled. She couldn't fight it. She stood in front of Hans and couldn't even move forward to attack.

"I am your master from now on. You will do as I say. As my first command, I order you to kill Elsa."

Kara nodded and walked to Elsa. Her mind fought to take control and stop. She was coming closer and closer to Elsa. Elsa was now shedding tears. She didn't even bother moving. She just watched the dragon walk to her. When Kara was right in front of her, she looked up into Kara's eyes, for what could have been the last time.

Kara raised her paw in preparation to strike. Elsa closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but all she heard was a roar of pain. As her eyes shot open, she saw Artemis on top of Kara biting her whenever she had a chance. Kara managed to kick Artemis off and break her wing. She then pinned her to the ground. Kara was about to go in for the kill, but was stopped again by a bolt of lightning that was shot by Elektra that hit Kara in her side. Kara's generals all came to Artemis' and Elsa's aid. Atlas and Calypso swooped in and tackled Kara to the ground. Artemis jumped up and hoisted Elsa on her back. They looked to Kara one last time before Artemis took off running.

Elektra, Calypso, and Atlas fought with Kara. They received blows harder than they had ever felt. Kara did not tire. The battle didn't last long. Kara was still standing while her generals laid on the ground in their human forms, motionless. They still lived. Kara transformed back into her human form.

"Destroy these three and then go after Elsa. I want her corpse here at my feet." Hans turned and went inside the castle and was followed by his creatures and soldiers.

Kara was alone outside, except for her fallen generals. She looked at their bodies and listened to all the sounds around. She heard her dragons crying out for her, but she couldn't do anything about it. She stepped towards Atlas and grabbed him by the neck. His eyes opened slowly.

"Kara, I know you're still in there. Don't do this."

Kara squeezed his neck and watched as he gasped for air. Her attention shifted when she felt a hand on her ankle.

"Please, Kara. Don't do this." Elektra begged.

"Fight it." Said Calypso.

Kara looked to all three of them.

 _"I have to fight this. I cannot kill them in cold blood. These are my generals, my advisors, my friends...you're the Queen, for heavens sake. Fight it, damnit!"_

Kara shook her head from side to side as she released Atlas' neck. She yelled in pain and scratched her face. The darkness that was inside her was not going to give up without a fight. She fell to the ground. Her body moved in a demonic manner. Her bones twisted and cracked and all she could see was darkness. She could hear her generals encouraging her, but she could not make out the words. She shut her eyes tight and kept them closed. Then, she was able to speak.

"You do not control me, Hans. I am a dragon! I AM QUEEN!" She roared with all her might and took off to the skies. She needed to find Elsa before she was caught in any more danger.

*Line Break*

Elsa and Artemis took cover in a forest that overlooked the battle ground. They stopped so Elsa could take a look at Artemis' broken wing. It was too damaged to fly and it was affecting Artemis greatly, so she had to turn back into a human.

"It's all my fault." Elsa said with tears running down her face. "If I had only taken a shot at those creatures sooner, Kara would have been able to free herself."

Artemis looked to Elsa. "It's not your fault. The only one to blame is Hans. As long as we stay alive, our homes have a future." She looked out to the battle. The dragons were holding their ground and the creatures were slowly falling. "We can still win this, regardless of whether we have Kara or not."

"But Kara is unstoppable. She could kill us all if she wanted to."

"You're right. She can kill us, but she won't. Argonian dragons respect their queen, but know right from wrong. We could...kill her, if necessary. I hate to say it, but it may be the only choice we have."

Elsa was at a loss for words. She loved Kara. How could she even think about killing her? She couldn't. Not in this lifetime.

Elsa was about to speak when the sound of flapping was heard. Artemis and Elsa looked up and saw Kara land a few yards away from them. Artemis jumped in front of Elsa protectively. She was ready to fight her sister to the death.

Kara transformed into a human and ran to her wife and sister. She stopped when Artemis took a defensive stance.

"Artemis, please. It's me. I won't hurt you."

"Prove it and make it quick. I will not hesitate to strike."

"I love you, Artemis. You're my only sister. My baby sister. I took care of you when you were sick. I trained you. I let you sleep next to me when you were scared. I wiped your tears when you cried. Nobody loves you more than I do and I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't in control, but I am no. Please, sister. Please believe me."

Artemis was crying by the end on her speech. She lowered her hands and walked to Kara, who scooped her up into a gentle hug. They held each other while Artemis cried into Kara's shoulder. Kara looked to Elsa and smiled. She held out her hand, which Elsa accepted. Kara pulled her into the hug. It felt like an eternity. Finally, they released each other and smiled.

"How did you break free?" Elsa asked.

"I fought it. Now Hans cannot control me ever again."

"Does he know that you're not in his control anymore?"

"No, he doesn't."

Artemis' eyes widened. "This can work in our favor! Think about it. He thinks you're his. Did he say what he wants?"

"He said that he wanted Elsa's corpse."

"Perfect!"

"What, what?" Kara and Elsa said in unison.

"Allow me to explain, dearest sister."

*Line Break*

Hans was looking out the window in the throne room. The dragons were succeeding in taking out his creatures, but he had their queen on his side. He would win this war.

"My Lord, are you sure we can trust that dragon?" Asked one of his advisors.

"She's in my control. It won't be long before she shows up with Elsa's body in her jaw."

"And what if she breaks the spell?"

"You doubt me." Hans said. It wasn't a question.

"N-no, M-m-my lord. I only ask as a precaution."

"I don't need precautions! I will be king!" Hans raised his hand to strike the advisor when Kara came walking in the throne room in her dragon form. Elsa's body was in her jaw and covered in blood. She walked to Hans and placed the body at his feet. Hans laughed with delight.

"You see! She has no control. She murdered her own wife! Now I am King of Arendelle!" Hans said. Kara transformed into a human and kept her head down. Hans walked to her. "And I will take this beauty as my wife. Together, we will be invincible." He pulled out a knife and looked down to Elsa's body. "Such a pity. She was beautiful, but her head will look perfectly over ou-AH!"

Kara grabbed Hans' knife and pushed it through his chest and Elsa stood up.

"You will never be king, Hans. Never!" She whispered to his ear. "Now die!"

Kara grabbed Hans' head and twisted it. She broke his neck in front of Elsa and his advisors. Elsa ran to the window to see if the creatures would disappear. They didn't.

"Kara, it didn't work. The creatures are still alive."

"What?! How can that be?!" Kara turned to Hans' advisor and grabbed him. "What is the meaning of this?! TALK!"

"Hans conjured a spell when we left Weselton! He created dark beings to replace him. The one that you killed is one of many. It's not the real Hans, but Hans knows what happened!"

"Not Hans? What?" Kara looked back at 'Hans'' body. Black smoke was coming out of its mouth. She pulled Elsa back as the body became undone and evaporated into thin air.

"That bastard thought of everything. And he's still out there somewhere." Kara growled. "We need to find him."

"And we will, but let's take care of the situation here first."

"Of course. Arendelle first. Then Hans."

Kara took Elsa's hand and rushed out of the castle to join the fight. The navy had already been destroyed. The sea was a graveyard. On land, Hans' defenses were failing. They were down to the last hundred creatures. All the dragons continued to fight.

Fifty were left.

Twenty.

Ten.

Five.

Now it was Kara versus the last creature. They charged at each other. The creature stood no chance against the queen and fell just like the others. Kara stood on the body of the now deceased creature and roared! They had won the battle for Arendelle, but the war was far from over.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"We lost a battle, but not the war." Hans said in his base somewhere near the Southern Isles. "Elsa and her pet will fall. And they thought they could be rid of me so easily. I'll show them. I'll show the world that I, Prince Hans, am not a force to recon with. I will be king of the world!" He looked to his creations that were identical to him in every way, except for free will. They stood at attention. "You all will each take an army and strike at specific locations when I say. I want to separate Elsa from her precious dragons and leave her vulnerable. Her head will be mine. Do you understand?!

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!" they said in unison.

"Good. Now go. I still have much to prepare."

His identical creatures marched out of his tent. Hans began to look at maps. Berk had already been conquered. Next was Dun Broch and Corona. But he still had one more challenge on his hands. He had to find out where the dragons were coming from. He wanted to destroy the home of the dragons.

"I will find you." he whispered.

*Line Break*

Arendelle was a mess. Buildings were destroyed, snow and blood covered the ground, and the stench of death filled the air. The dragon warriors had already began the cleanup by taking the dead creatures over to a pile to be burned. The dead dragons were carefully being wrapped in cloths to be transported back home for a proper burial. The death toll wasn't as severe as expected. About a hundred dead dragons were counted for, but it was still a loss. A hundred dragons would not be returning home to their families, but their sacrifice would be honored in the Hall of the Fallen back home in Argos.

Elsa looked around Arendelle. Homes and shops were all destroyed and would take months to repair. She looked to the castle. It was still standing, but she wouldn't dare live in it until it was completely safe. For the first time in her life, she and her sister were homeless. But her people were safe. Not a single Arendellian soul was lost. Not even those who came into battle. The dragons had made sure of that. Elsa decided to search for Kara, who was helping the wounded. She made her way to the infirmary.

When she reached the infirmary, she saw Artemis in dragon form laying on the ground while a young man tended to her broken wing. Kara's voice and several grunts from the dragon princess could be heard. And thanks to Elsa's new found dragon abilities, she was able to hear the entire conversation.

"I can't believe that I did this to you! Hans will pay. I will tear him limb from limb!"

" _Kara, relax. This wasn't you. Besides, it's only a broken wing. It'll be completely healed by tomorrow."_

"That's not the point, Artemis. The point is that it happened. He controlled me and I nearly kill you and the generals... I nearly killed Elsa." She said softly. "Not even my love for her could stop the darkness within."

 _"Enough!"_ Artemis growled which made the ground shake. " _This was NOT you, Kara! Everyone is alive and well. We're all safe. Elsa knows that you wouldn't do that to her. You wouldn't dare hurt her in that manner. Yes, you sometimes show off your brute strength, but she knows you won't hurt her. If you doubt, then ask her. She's right outside listening to us bicker like children."_

Elsa swore her heart stopped after that sentence, but she took a deep breath and walked into the infirmary. Both sisters turned to look at her. She turned her head away as a pang of guilt ran through her.

"I-I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I didn't mean to."

Kara continued to look at Elsa and smiled. She then walked over to her and pulled her into a warm and gentle hug. Elsa didn't even flinch when she felt Kara's touch. She felt right at home, like there was no safer place to be. She wrapped her own arms around Kara and smiled. She could hear Kara's strong heartbeat and a purr of delight. They refused to let go of each other.

"No need to apologize, darling. We weren't exactly speaking in private. Besides, I wanted to see you. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Elsa smiled. "No, you didn't hurt me. Like Artemis said, I know that you wouldn't ever hurt me." Elsa pulled away to look into Kara's eyes. "How are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm fine. Better than earlier. I can't say the same for my people. The number of dragons we lost wasn't great, but even a loss of a single dragon is still a loss." Kara hung her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We will have to hold a ceremony for them. They will be honored."

"Arendelle will be forever grateful for their sacrifice. I am so sorry for you loss, my love." Elsa placed her hand on Kara's cheek and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, but it lightened Kara's mood.

"Thank you, Elsa." She looked outside and saw that the dragons carrying the dead were ready to depart for Argos. "We must head back home already." She looked to Artemis. "You need to transform back into a human. You and Elsa will ride on me." Artemis nodded and transformed back into a human.

The three royals walked out of the infirmary towards the group of dragons preparing to take off. Kara spoke with her generals briefly before they all transformed. Kara then walked over to Artemis and Elsa and lowered her body to allow them to climb on. Once they were seated, Kara walked to the front of the group and roared.

" _To Argos!"_ She commanded. She then turned and sprinted to gain speed. She spread her wings and with one mighty flap, they were airborne. She continued to flap until they were high above the sea. Elsa gently stroked Kara on her neck, to which Kara purred to. Artemis laughed at their affections and somehow managed to lay down comfortably on her sisters back to rest during the flight home.

It was a quiet flight. Artemis fell asleep on Kara and Elsa just enjoyed her time in the sky with the dragon she loved. The sun was setting in the horizon when Kara started to grunt to catch Elsa's attention.

"Is something wrong, Kara?"

 _"No, but could you please wake up the drooling one? We're almost home."_

Elsa laughed and turned back to look at Artemis. Sure enough, there was drool dripping out of her mouth and onto Kara's scales. Elsa placed a hand on Artemis' back and gently nudged her.

"Artemis? Artemis, wake up."

Artemis tried to move Elsa's hand away and mumbled unknown words. Elsa continued to nudge until Artemis open her eyes and glared at Elsa.

"Yes, _Your Majesty?_ " Artemis asked with a tone.

"I understand that waking a sleeping dragon is rude, but we're almost home. You might want to wipe off that drool on your cheek."

And with that, Artemis jerked up and quickly wiped her mouth and cheek. Elsa laughed and turned back around only to see Argos shining brightly in the distance. Kara began her descend. As they approached, dragons could be seen in the air, in the water, and on the ground. More began to appear and Elsa got the feeling that they sensed that their queen was near... or was it that they sensed the death of their loved ones? Kara broke away from the group and made her way to the castle, where Anna and Kristoff could be seen. Kara landed gracefully on the balcony of the castle and allowed Elsa and Artemis to get down. Elsa ran to her sister and embraced her in a tight hug. She then looked to Kristoff who looked as if life had been restored to him. Any damage that had been done to him during his captivity had almost been completely reversed, with the exception of his hand.

"Kristoff! Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Kristoff smiled and pulled Elsa in for a hug. "I feel better. It's almost as if I didn't endure all that pain and suffering. The doctors and nurses here managed to heal me." Kristoff looked to Kara who was back in human form. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You're... You're the one who saved me." He slowly approached Kara who had her eyes locked on the man. "You got me out of that hell hole." He continued.

Kara walked to him closing the distance and hugged him. He was still in shock, but he returned the hug.

"Yes. My generals and I were the ones who rescued you that night. My name is Kara, Queen of Argos and wife of Queen Elsa. I'm delighted to know that you're doing well, Kristoff. And please know that a team of doctors will find a way to replace your hand. I understand that it won't be the same, but something is better than nothing."

"Your Majesty, you don't have to do that." Kristoff scratched behind his head and blushed.

"I insist. And please, call me Kara. Now, if you all will excuse me, I believe my sister has officially knocked out for the rest of today." All heads turned to Artemis, who was sound asleep on the ground. Once again, a puddle of drool formed on the marble floor. "She was injured and it's taking all her energy to heal. I need to give her a bath and put her in her room so she can rest. Please feel free to explore the castle. This is your home. If you get lost, ask anybody and they will gladly help. Tomorrow, you will be able to explore the kingdom. I will see the three of you at dinner in about an hour or two. Someone will notify you. Till then."

Kara pulled Elsa towards her and kissed her cheek. Then she turned and walked to Artemis and tried to wake her up, but without success. A small laugh could be heard from Kara as she gently picked Artemis up and carried her inside like a child.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff looked to each other and walked inside after Kara. They were following her to see where she would turn, but Kara picked up on them.

"Wouldn't you rather see the castle? It's far more impressive than following me to Artemis' room."

"Well, we figured that we would see the castle while we follow you." Elsa said with a sly smirk.

Kara stopped in her tracks and turned to look at them. "You all have no idea where to begin, do you?"

Kristoff laughed. "Well no. Anna and I barley made it to that balcony. It's almost like the castle is alive. Its confusing."

Kara smirked and continued to walk with the three of them behind her. "That's a very good observation Kristoff. The castle _is_ alive with magic. The walls change. It's for protection, though. It keeps the enemies confused and those living here safe. If you need to get to a room, simply think about it and follow what your head is telling you. You can't get lost in here, but you can get very lost at the same time. Understand what I am telling you?"

The three of them were stumped. Anna was the first to break the silence.

"That's impossible. The walls can't move. If that were the case, then you would be able to hear them change all the time, and it's very quiet right now. I can even hear Artemis snore."

Kara stopped again and looked to Anna. "Well then, Princess, why don't you turn around and come back where you came from?"

Anna scrunched her eyebrows and turned around. She jumped when she saw a wall about 3 inches from where she was standing.

"Like I said, the walls change with magic. Come on, now. Artemis' room is right around the corner."

*Line Break*

Nobody left Kara's side out of fear of getting lost in the magical castle. They waited patiently while Kara bathed Artemis and placed her in her bed. They then followed her to the dining room, where they ate together. They remained together until it was nearing midnight. Then Kara left and returned dressed in a formal uniform.

"Kara, why are you dressed like that?" Elsa asked.

"The kingdom is gathering in the front of the castle. I need to speak to those who have lost a family member. You may join me if you wish, or you can simply stand and watch."

"I think I'll watch. You are their queen."

"Very well. Come. It's time."

Together, the four of them made their way to the balcony. Thousands of dragons were present to listen to Kara. With a heavy heart, she began to speak.

"My brothers and sisters... Today, we suffer a great loss. It is not often that we lose a dragon, but today... today we lost many. Our fallen and brothers and sisters gave their lives fighting a great evil. They fought with fire in their hearts till their final breathe, and for that, they will be honored. It is tradition that the eldest son or daughter be given the powers of their fallen parent. If they had no children, then it falls on the fallen dragon parents to decide who receives their gifts. Tomorrow night, the transfer of gifts will take place here, followed by a burial in the Hall of the Fallen. I truly am sorry for the families that lost a loved one. Those receiving must stand next to the fallen at the beginning of the ceremony. Please wear your elemental color. Thank you and goodnight."

And with that said, Kara turned and walked inside followed by Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. Elsa escorted Anna and Kristoff to their room. After biding them goodnight, they walked to their own room. Elsa was the first to speak.

"So, how exactly does this ceremony work?"

"Well, it's much like our wedding, minus the exchange of blood. The receiver of the gifts stands next to the deceased. With a magical enchantment, the powers from the deceased are removed and enter the next closest living dragon, which is why the receiver must be nearby. The gifts enter the receiver and they gain possession of all the powers of the deceased. It's another method of keeping the deceased ancestors alive. Like in my family, my powers come from all the past kings and queens of Argos. Artemis received those of our mother when she passed. That's why we're somewhat different from each other."

"Well, that explains a lot. And what of the Hall of the Fallen?"

"Every king and queen designs a Hall of the Fallen when they first gain the throne. It's tradition. Those who die under the command of a certain king or queen are laid to rest in the tomb that that king or queen designed. Then, when that ruler passes, they too are laid to rest in that very tomb. These tombs are underground, which is why you haven't seen any. And they're open to the public, or course."

They reached their room and walked inside. Elsa wanted to ask one more question, but she didn't know how Kara would take it. Kara laid down on the bed and waited for Elsa to join her, but knew that something was bothering her.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Elsa. Just ask."

Elsa took a deep breath and joined Kara on the bed. "Um, well... how many have passed during your rule, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, well including these... just a little over a hundred. This was my first major battle. I've taken care of my people, but I fear that the number will rise soon."

"You are a great queen, Kara. Your people love you, as do I. You can protect them. I know you can."

"Thank you, darling. Now, lets get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with school and tests, but I decided to take a break and type something up. I'll try to update again as soon as possible.

-warriorangel21


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was early in the morning and the Argonian castle was quiet. Elsa awoke from her slumber alone and Kara was nowhere in sight. She decided to get up and prepare for the day. When she was fully dressed in her ice dress and braided hair, she decided to look outside her window. As Elsa took a few steps to peer outside the window, she got a chill.

"That's odd." She thought. "I never get chills."

She continued to walk to the window. Outside was grey and snow was falling. It reminded her of The Great Freeze back in Arendelle. The wind was howling and the clouds were whirling. Ice spikes were on the castle walls and statues. Elsa knew that this was no normal storm as she witnessed more spikes growing, but she also knew that this wasn't her doing. The color of the ice told her that. Hers was usually blue and would turn a dark red or purple color when she was upset. This ice, however, seemed to be glowing. It was almost like there was a fire lit within the ice. She tried to reduce the size of the spikes, but it was no use. This magic was stronger than her own.

"Who is doing this?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly a loud knock on her door startled her and forced her to turn away from the winter storm outside.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Elsa, it's Anna. Please open the door. We need to talk."

Elsa quickly walked to the door and opened it for her sister. Anna was dressed in winter clothing and had a serious expression on her face.

"Elsa, what's going on? Why did you create this storm?" Anna asked in a calm manner.

"I promise you that this isn't me, Anna. Someone else with ice magic created this. I tried to stop it, but this person is stronger than me. Even the ice is different. See for yourself." Elsa directed Anna to the window where the ice spikes had completely barricaded the view to the outside. Anna took a closer look at the ice and gasped.

"It's almost like a torch inside the ice."

"Exactly, but I have no idea who could be doing this." Elsa said. "I need to find Kara. You go look for Artemis. Maybe we could stop this before it gets really out of hand."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I'll check Artemis' room. I don't think she's woken up yet. I think I heard one of the guards say that Kara was in the throne room. You might want to check there first."

"That sounds like a plan. And we'll meet in the throne room after we find them. Let's go."

The Arendellian sisters split up and began searching for the dragon sisters. Elsa walked quickly towards the throne room. She noticed that none of the servants seemed worried about the winter storm brewing outside. They continued to do their chores without a care in the world.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally made it to the throne room. Two guards in their dragon forms guarded the entrance. They didn't move as Elsa stood in front of them.

"Let me pass. I must speak to Kara." Elsa ordered, obviously not in the mood for games. One guard transformed back into a human and looked directly into Elsa's eyes.

"Under the orders of Queen Kara, no human shall enter the throne room today." He did not falter in front of the Ice Queen, which made Elsa worry.

"What do you mean?! I am married to Kara and I have every right to go in. Let me pass!" Elsa was already losing her temper as ice swirled around her feet.

"I am sorry, Queen Elsa. Her Majesty ordered us. I do not dare to defy her orders." His response was sincere. Elsa took a deep breath and placed her fingers at the bridge of her nose. She was just about to leave to try to find another way in when she saw Anna and Artemis running towards the throne room.

"Guards! What is the meaning of this?!" Artemis barked. "Open the doors and let us pass." She was furious.

"Your Highness, Queen Kara gave us orders that no humans should enter the throne room today." He hung his head slightly as did the other guard in dragon form.

"Well, obviously I am NOT human! And since the day of their wedding, Queen Elsa ceased to be a human and is now half dragon. Now I order you to open the doors and let us pass before I throw you both out of the way myself."

The guards looked at each other and took a deep breath. "As you wish, Your Highness." The guards opened the doors and stepped out of the way. They did not even try to stop Anna from proceeding since she was human. They knew that the wrath of Artemis was just as bad and the wrath of Kara.

The first thing that the three royals noticed as the doors opened was snow. The entire throne room was covered in a thick blanket of snow. In some areas, the snow would combust into fire. They walked in slowly as the doors closed behind them. The three of them were too busy staring at the fiery winter wonder land before them that they didn't see the Dragon Queen sitting on the throne watching their every move.

"What are you three doing here." She asked, which startled the three royals.

Artemis was the first to speak. "Kara… What's going on here? A-and what happened to you?"

All eyes were on the Queen of the Dragons. Her eyes had changed color. One eye was the same shade of blue as Elsa's eyes. The other was a fiery red. Her hair remained red, except for a single strand of platinum blonde that matched the strand that Anna once had. Her hands covered in a thin layer of ice as hot embers fell to the snow on the ground. Kara lifted her hands and stared at them.

"It seems that a transformation is occurring due to the exchange of blood on our wedding day. I've been granted Elsa's powers with my own twist: ice and snow that can burn just as hot as any fire or be as cold as any winter." She closed her eyes and extended her right hand out to the side, taking aim at the wall. With a small flick of her wrist, a wall of ice sprouted. Ice spikes began to grow, and much like torches, they caught fire.

Artemis and Anna were shocked. Elsa, on the other hand, felt happy to some extent. She finally had someone that she shared her power with, but she was also scared. She knew that her ice magic was fueled by emotion and that Kara could sometimes have a temper. She walked with caution towards Kara. They locked eyes on each other and did not blink until they were standing face to face. Elsa examined Kara's eyes and hair closely.

"I like these changes. It's almost like I've officially claimed you as my own." Elsa said with a smirk.

"Why must you be so possessive over me?" Kara asked with a sly grin.

"You are to blame with that one, my love." Elsa leaned in to kiss her wife when a cough coming from Artemis interrupted them.

"You two can wait until you're alone, but right now Argos is covered with ice and snow. Kara, fix it."

"My dear sister, it was fixed the moment you set foot in here. I just wanted to see how powerful my magic was."

"It better be fixed." Artemis said with a huff.

"Artemis, what's the matter? You seem upset."

"Well, when you have Anna barge into your room completely out of breath yelling that a massive magical snow storm has covered the land only to find out that your own sister caused it, you would be pretty upset too! I honestly thought we were under attack."

"Well, I am sorry to worry the three of you. It won't happen again." Kara said.

"I'm sorry too." Anna said sheepishly. "I was scared. I didn't mean to wake you up so rudely, Artemis."

"You're not to blame, Anna. It's fine." She looked to Kara and shot her a glare. "I'm going to prepare for tonight. I'll see you all later." And with that said, she turned and walked away.

"Will she be alright?" Anna asked.

"She will be. She's just cranky and probably in pain from the battle yesterday. I'll go check on her. Why don't you two find Kristoff and prepare for the ceremony. I'll meet you all on the balcony in about two hours."

Kara gave Elsa a quick peck on the lips and walked out of the room. Elsa and Anna were alone again. They walked out of the room as well and walked towards the stairs. After a few minutes, they ended up in the stables thanks to the castles ever-changing walls. Kristoff was there brushing a horses mane with his only available hand.

"Good morning." He said with a smile. "What have you two been up to?"

"We busy panicking because there was a massive snow storm that wasn't caused by Elsa. So we rushed to find Kara and Artemis to figure out what was going on, but we found out that Kara was the one causing the storm an.."

"Anna! Breathe!" Elsa exclaimed to her sisters uncontrollable mouth.

"Sorry! Anyway, Kara now has Elsa's power to control ice and snow. Pretty cool, huh?"

Kristoff only starred at the two sisters and tried to take in everything that his fiancé had just said. He was about to speak when the three Argonian generals appeared in the stables.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, Master Kristoff," General Atlas said with a bow. "So sorry to interrupt, but we have been asked by Her Majesty, Queen Kara, to be your escorts for the ceremony. Some of the dragons may be upset due to the loss of their family members. We will protect you should they act up."

"Would they really attack us?" Anna asked with fear in her eyes.

"They shouldn't." Calypso said. "They should respect you as the family of the Queen and Princess. But if something comes up, we will be there. Do not fret."

"We will be by your side throughout the entire ceremony." Elektra said. "Your Majesty, I will be with you. Calypso will be with Anna and Atlas with Kristoff. It will be alright. Now come, we must get you three ready.

*Line Break*

The hours had passed and Elsa was waiting on the balcony next to Elektra. They were both wearing Argonian armor. It resembled the armor of Ancient Greek warriors. Their breastplates were gold with a dragon embedded into its design. Her cloak was very same color of her ice and resting on the railing of the balcony was a golden helmet with a plume that matched her cloak. Elektra looked no different other than her cloak and plume color. She wore purple to match her elemental color.

"How have you been, Elektra?" Elsa asked. She really hasn't spent time with the dragon and hardly knows her, yet she's been working nonstop to end Hans' reign.

"I've been well, Your Majesty. Thank you for asking."

"You can call me 'Elsa' if you'd like. I prefer my name rather than being formal all the time."

"Understood, _Elsa_." Elektra said with a laugh.

They both waited in comfortable silence, until Elsa spoke again.

"I would like to thank you for all your help. You, Atlas, and Calypso have done so much for Arendelle. I have no idea how to repay you three for your kindness."

"Be a wonderful Queen to the Dragons of Argos and your debt is paid. That's all we ask. Argos is mother to all magical creatures. Just keep her safe."

"I will." Elsa said.

It wasn't long before Anna and Kristoff made their way out with Atlas and Calypso following closely behind them. Each of them were dressed exactly like Elsa and Elektra, except for the color of their cloaks and plumes for each of them wore their elemental color.

"This is probably the most revealing thing I have ever worn." Anna said while examining her armor.

"It's tradition." Atlas said. "Our ancestors were Greek. We wear these to formal gatherings and battles. Today is a formal day as we honor the fallen and lay them to rest."

"And lay them to rest we will." A voice said from behind. All eyes turned and saw Artemis also wearing armor with a dark blue cloak and plume.

"Artemis, glad to see that you're feeling better." Anna said as she ran to give Artemis a hug.

"Yes, well I am sorry for my behavior earlier. I was just upset about everything that's happened and it finally caught up to me. I've already talked to Kara and we're alright. I feel better."

"That's great to hear!" Anna exclaimed. "So, care to tell us about what to expect?"

"It's rather simple. Kara will do the transfer of the gifts here with some sort of incantation. Afterwards, we're going to head over to the Hall of the Fallen for the burial. Then we will place the bodies of the dead in their tombs where they will rest until needed again."

"Wait, what? Needed again? What does that mean?"

"Should there ever be a war on Argos, the dead rise again to help defend our home. That's what the incantation is. It's like a protection spell."

Anna gulped and her eyes widened. "Has that ever happened before?"

"No. All of our wars have been off of our homeland. We have always defeated our enemies before they even reached our shores. But should we be attacked, our enemies will have to face our living _and_ our dead."

"How do you even kill a dead dragon?" Kristoff asked.

Artemis laughed and looked at Kristoff dead in the eye. "That's the thing. You don't."

"I see you're entertaining our new family members, sister" Kara said as she walked out of the castle. She, too, was wearing armor with a blood red cloak and plume upon her helmet.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Kara."

"I know, but enough of that. Our fallen approach."

*Line Break*

One hundred bodies of both men and women laid on stone beds. The receivers of the gifts stood to the right of their fallen family member, holding their head high and doing their best to stay strong for their families. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff each stood next to the generals who were assigned to protect them as they watched Kara and Artemis prepare the bodies for the transfer from the balcony.

It was silent. Nobody spoke, not even the children. The wind blew gently throughout the kingdom and dark grey clouds covered them. Once Kara and Artemis were done, Artemis joined the others to watch.

"My brothers and sisters, I welcome you all here today for the transfer of gifts. Today should be a day for celebration as we allow the lives of the fallen to continue living through these receivers. Those of you receiving, do not be afraid. Be proud that you have been chosen to continue the legacy of these dragons. And because you live for them, they shall never die. They will be with you always. They will give you advice should you ever need it and they will protect you should your life be in danger. Be strong for them and for your families. Now, each of you will place your right hand over their hearts. Whatever you do, do not let go. Letting go could cause the power to leave and be transferred into the first living body it sees and there is nothing I can do to get it back. So, let us begin."

Each of the receivers placed their right hands over the hearts of the dead. Kara waited patiently as each receiver got ready. Once everyone was set to continue, Kara nodded and looked up to the sky. The once grey sky opened up and released a beam of light upon the dead. Kara began to speak.

" _Mane usque ad vesperam. Vita ad mortem. Utrumque autem habet principium et finem habeat._ _Mors autem initium est tibi per hos oculos et dabo tibi animam tuam vivent._ _Itaque carissimi mei resurgent Draconibus. Iterum vivere atque iterum._ _Somnos tuis egredientur de morte fores."_

The ground began to shake and the dead bodies began to glow. Slowly, their light shot into the hands and arms of each of the receivers. They yelled in agony as if they were burning, but each stayed strong and held on. The wind howled with a fury and lightning flashed across the sky. The beams of sun stayed strong as the powers transferred. Kara did not even flinch the slightest. Her eyes remained closed and her head held high. Slowly, the yelling ceased and the glowing died down. When Kara opened her eyes, the deed was done. The powers had been transferred successfully.

"Congratulations to you all. I know you will make your families proud. My brothers and sisters, prepare to march to the Hall of the Fallen."

*Line Break*

The Hall of the Fallen was underground, but it was just as beautiful as everything else in Argos. Torches lined the walls of the tomb. There were exactly one hundred openings to place the dead, but there were enough tombs to fill an entire army. One resting place caught Elsa's attention.

"Kara?" Elsa whispered as the dragons placed their dead in the tombs,

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Who does that tomb belong to?"

Kara looked to the tomb. The wall around the opening was designed with dragons. Two statues stood on either side of its opening.

"That tomb belongs to me. This is where I will be buried when I die."

Elsa gasped and looked to the tomb and back to Kara. She didn't even want to think about losing Kara. She latched herself on Kara's arm and held on to her. Kara simply chuckled and kissed Elsa on her head.

"Don't worry, darling. That will not be for a long while."

*Line Break*

Hans paced in his study. His map was marked with ink in all the areas they thought the dragons were hiding. He was going mad. He knew that the dark magic came with a price, but he was willing to pay anything as long as he would have Anna and Elsa's head on a silver platter.

"I will find you." He said. "I will END YOU!"

* * *

 _Hey everyone! School is done and I was finally able to update. Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update again very soon. Also, the latin translation is down below. I hope it's correct cause I used google translate. Lol! Thanks for being patient._

 _-warriorangel21_

"Day to night. Life to death. Each has a beginning and each has an end. But death can be the beginning as it is for you, so live out your life through these new eyes I give you. So rise again my beloved dragons. Live once more. Come out of your slumbers, out of deaths door."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Three months had passed since the burial of the fallen. Spring was in full bloom. The dragons of Argos and the citizens of Arendelle had managed to get along quite well together. No fights had broken out between the two groups. In fact, some rather interesting relationships had blossomed, which was to be expected during the spring time.

War continued to wage on throughout the world. Hans' army had wiped out several kingdoms that were not allied with Arendelle. Those who were allies of Arendelle, such as Corona and DunBroch, were taken to separate safe zones that were protected by magic spells. There, the royal families and the citizens would be safe from harm so long as the Queen of the Dragons remained alive.

Kara and Elsa had spent the majority of their time trying to devise a plan to lure Hans out of his hiding spot. When they weren't planning, the two were training together. Ever since their wedding, the two of them had been growing in strength. And just like Kara had received Elsa's ice abilities, Elsa had received Kara's. She was now capable of transforming few of her physical characteristics into that of a dragon. Her teeth could sharpen at will, claws could replace her fingernails, and her eyes, that were now one red and one blue like the Dragon Queen, were able to see for miles during darkness and light. Elsa had managed to master her new transformation abilities with ease.

Of course, there was still the struggle to control fire. She had only just learned to control her ice abilities, but now she had to learn to control the opposite of ice. She found that fire was very much like ice when it came to her emotions, but it was still difficult _and_ dangerous. But luckily for her, Kara was with her every step of the way as her teacher, protector, wife, and lover, not exactly in that order.

"Elsa, you need to breathe. Fire requires oxygen. Breathe!" Kara said for what felt like the thousandth time. Elsa grunted and she tried to punch a fireball towards a training dummy, but once again it ended in a black puff of smoke.

"Ugh!" She yelled as she dropped her hands to her sides and sank to the ground beneath her. "I'm never going to get this!" They had been at it for the last two weeks ever since they discovered that Elsa could control fire. Unfortunately, they both found out the hard way when Elsa accidently burned Kara's arm during a rather passionate night. Kara understood Elsa's struggle. She, too, had difficulty mastering her birth element, but her father pushed her to almost her breaking limit before she was finally able to get it right. But she couldn't do that to Elsa. Especially not now with war and death around the world. So instead of forcing her to get back to her feet and repeat the process until it was mastered, she simply walked over to Elsa and sat next to her on the dirt.

"Elsa," Kara began. "I understand that this is difficult for you, but you cannot give up. These new powers will keep you, our family, and our people safe." She placed a cool hand upon Elsa's cheek and forced her to look upon her face. "You must keep going. You will get this. Alright?"

Elsa continued to look at the blue and red eyes of her beloved wife. "How can you be so sure?" Kara simply smiled.

"We are one, darling. If I could master fire, then you can too. Do not doubt yourself, because I will never doubt you." Elsa could only smile. Kara had been right. She was patient with Elsa. And to be honest, the is the most patience that Elsa had ever seen the young Dragon Queen show.

"You're right, Kara." Elsa said as she stood up and dusted her legs off. Kara stood up as well, never taking her eyes off Elsa.

"Would you like to continue or shall we call it a day?" Kara asked, although she already knew the answer. A corner of Elsa's lips curved upward.

"I think I'll give it another shot." Kara smiled. She did love it when Elsa was determined.

"Excellent." Kara said. "Remember, fire comes from the breath. Without air, the fire dies. This is why it's difficult to master. All the other elements come from the senses while this one is based on emotions and airflow. So, take a deep breath and calm yourself. When you're ready, let it go. And remember," Elsa looked to her as she stepped away from striking distance. "I believe in you." Elsa smiled and nodded in understanding. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling the air flow through her lungs. She took her stance in front of the dummy with her fists closed. She could feel the fire flowing within her aching to be released. As soon as she was ready, she opened her eyes and unleashed a single, fiery punch at the lifeless wooden dummy that was destroyed upon impact. She looked down in shock at the broken pieces that were now burning into small piles of ash. Embers floated up as she slowly kneeled to the ground to get a closer look at the destruction she inflicted. She slowly stuck out her hand to touch the flame and found that it didn't burn its creator. She was so fascinated at the event that just occurred that she didn't even notice Kara grinning with delight like a child on Christmas morning.

"Well done, Elsa." Elsa turned to Kara smiling with happiness. "I knew you could do it." Kara said. Elsa nearly tackled her to the ground as she pounced on her and hugged her. Kara wrapped her arms around her beloved wife as she felt a slight dampness on her shoulder.

"Thank you for not giving up on me and for you patience." Elsa whispered as she placed light kisses on Kara's neck. Kara rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"I won't ever give up on you, Elsa. That's a promise." Elsa pulled away from the hug to look at the burning wood once again as Kara examined her fist to make sure she was unharmed. Luckily, Elsa's fist only had black smudges from the blast. No burns could be seen and Elsa was pain free. "You do realize that your training time will increase now that the hard part is out of the way." Elsa groaned with that statement. She didn't mind spending the extra time with Kara, but training was difficult and tiring with everything else on her plate.

"What's wrong with the training schedule we have now? I got the fire down." Elsa said hoping to sway Kara into not forcing her to train more. Kara only raised an eyebrow at Elsa's attempt, which forced Elsa to use... _other_ methods. "How about this," She began while she lifted her skirt a little higher to reveal a smooth, milky leg. "We could _train_ in the bedroom." Slowly she made her way to Kara and wrapped a single leg around her while her arms locked around her neck. Their faces were mere inches from each other.

"And what kind of _training_ would we be conducting in there, darling?" Kara asked in a sultry tone that caused shivers down Elsa's spine. She could already the slight scent of Elsa's arousal from that sentence alone.

"Oh, I don't know." Her lips ghosted over Kara's. "Perhaps we could practice getting out of restraints. I could tie you to the bed and you can _attempt_ to break free as I have my way with you." Kara wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and allowed her hands to travel up and down her back. Elsa began to bite her lip with her touch. Slowly, Kara's lips wrapped around the lobe of Elsa's ear. She heard a small throaty moan as she sucked on the sensitive lobe. Elsa was practically begging Kara to drag her to the bedroom as she fisted Kara's shirt pulling her wife closer to her body. But then Kara stopped and pulled away leaving a rather aroused Elsa stunned.

"Kara, what-"

"Your Majesties, we beg your pardon." A female voice called. The two queens looked and found Elektra and Ra approaching them. Elsa flushed immediately and did her best to hid behind Kara to straighten herself out before returning into view.

"Elektra, Ra" Kara said. Her voice carried a slightly annoyed tone. "What brings you two here?" Both of the dragons bowed to the queens. Ra was the first of the two to speak.

"We're sorry to interrupt Elsa's training, but it seems that some of her advisors are... frustrated." Kara looked to Elsa, who remained looking at Ra while processing his words.

"What do you mean by 'frustrated.'" Elsa asked. Elektra and Ra looked at each other as if they were hoping the other would explain, but Elektra was the one who braved up first.

"Well, before I begin I would like to ask that you, Kara," she pointed her finger to the queen. "Do not kill the messenger. Got it?"

"I'm not going to hurt either one of you. Now spill it. What's going on?" Elektra took a step back.

"Elsa's advisors want an heir to the Arendellian throne." The queens were silent at first, but Kara quickly broke it with laughter. Elsa, Elektra, and Ra stared at her with confused looks until she finally ceased.

"That is what you two were afraid to tell us?"

"That's not all, Kara." Said Ra. "Her advisors do not know that two females can have a child. They want to set her up with a powerful... _male_ dragon" Now Kara was silent. Her jaw dropped and Elsa didn't know what to say. All eyes were on the Dragon Queen.

"Kara?" Elsa called. She tried to read her mind, but it was blocked. Then she spoke.

"I'll speak to her advisors." Kara said before storming off into the castle with Elsa hot on her trail.

"Kara. Kara stop." Elsa said, but it was no use. Kara continued her march to find the advisors. Thanks to the ever changing walls of the castle, it wasn't long until Kara and Elsa were walking through the door where all of Elsa's advisors were bickering with each other. Once they caught sight of the queens, they silenced themselves and bowed in respect.

"Good afternoon, Your Maj-"

"Oh cut the crap." Kara spat. The advisors were stunned by her outburst. Elsa grabbed her arm in a tight grip to prevent her from physically lashing out. "Now, we heard from Elektra and Ra that you all have been speaking about pairing Elsa with a male dragon to consummate a child. Is that correct?" All the advisors look to the queen with wide eyes. Obviously, this was something that they did not want for Kara to know. Kara waited patiently for an explanation and she didn't wait long. A lord, Ortho, stood and spoke up.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It's true. We believe that it's time for Queen Elsa to produce an heir to the throne and seeing that you are a female, you do not have certain... characteristics to impregnate her. Therefore, we need a strong male. Perhaps your general, Atlas. He's strong and powerful. Someone like him would be preferable to reproduce with our queen."

Now Kara wasn't the only angry one. Elsa grew furious with each word coming out of Lord Ortho's mouth. She could not believe that her own advisors would plan something like this without her knowledge or consent. And much to everyone's surprise, it wasn't Kara who lashed out, but Elsa.

"How dare you!" She yelled. Lord Ortho paled and stepped away from the furious queen. "You pathetic excuse of a man! You honestly believe that I would sleep with a man just to produce an heir?! That I would go behind Kara's back?!" All her advisors had their eyes locked on their queen. Even Kara was surprised and the attitude change and before Elsa could charge at the man, Kara wrapped her and around Elsa's wrist and held her by her side. She could feel heat and cold run through Elsa's hand. She knew that her emotions were not in control at the moment and that Elsa could easily attack at any given moment. So, Kara took a deep breath and spoke to all of the Arendellian advisors.

"You need not worry about Elsa producing an heir to the throne. Thanks to the magic that dragons possess, female pairs are capable of reproducing without the _assistance_ of a male counterpart." This seemed to calm Elsa down as well as satisfy a majority of the advisors. Kara released Elsa after deciding that she was calm enough to not physically hurt anybody. After a few quick breaths, Elsa spoke again.

"And why does it matter if I produce an heir? We are at war. Now is not the time to be raising a child." Another lord was about to speak when the doors opened once again, revealing Anna and Artemis.

"The reason why they're speaking of children, Elsa, is because they want to be sure that the future of our kingdoms is secure." Anna explained. Apparently they had heard Elsa's little outburst.

"Not to mention that the child will be part dragon, which means that it'll grow at an incredibly faster rate than a normal human child." Artemis jumped in. "And it's not just them. Argonian advisors are also pursuing the matter along with trying to push me into finding a mate." She huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"But what about Hans?" Elsa questioned. "What if he attacks and I'm pregnant? Hans will use that against us and you know it, Kara."

"He will try." Kara said. "But, maybe it's not a bad idea." Elsa was shocked. She thought that when it came to having children that Elsa would be the one pushing Kara. Not the other way around.

"Kara, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. They have an excellent point. I know Anna is your backup to the throne just as Artemis is mine, but we have to think about this. Artemis is right. You wouldn't even be pregnant, so we wouldn't have anything to worry about other than raising a child. Should anything happen to us, the child will be the link to both kingdoms. Remember, the only way Argos can help Arendelle is through this union. If one of us dies before the war is over, that it. Argos can no longer help Arendelle. But, we will forever be united through a child."

Elsa replayed Kara's words in her mind carefully, taking note of every detail. They did have a point. She knew that the bond between the two kingdoms was unbreakable only till death do they part. But a child? Now? It was a risky move, especially with everything that's been going on. But her options were low. If either one of them died, then everyone else would die. All her people. Her family. They would no doubt die horrible painful deaths at Hans' hand should the dragons be forced to withdraw due to a death. Yes. A child would keep the bond between the two going, even after death. And she didn't oppose the idea of raising a child with Kara. She loved her wife with all her soul. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, but she still had one question.

"Kara, what exactly do you mean when you say I won't be pregnant?"

"Well, it's magic. It's the way how sterile men and women, or in our case of being two women, have a child. The baby is born of mud, blood of the parents, and a spell. Basically, we make our child out of mud."

Elsa said nothing. Her eyes were locked onto Kara as she processed that bit of information. "Mud and blood?" She repeated.

"And a spell." Artemis said off to the side. "I've only seen this done once in my lifetime. It's actually a rather impressive sight."

"Would the child be normal?" Elsa questioned. The idea of a mud baby made her uneasy and Kara could sense this.

"The baby would be as normal as any child, Elsa. Of course, it would have our abilities and it would be half human and half dragon. And it will grow at a fast rate. Other than that, it will be a normal child." Elsa was still not convinced.

"Kara, can we speak alone, please." Elsa said as she turned and left the room. It's wasn't a question. Kara looked at everyone in the room before walking after Elsa. Before either one of them knew it, they were on one of the many balconies of the castle. Both were quiet as Elsa thought about what she was going to say. She looked out to the crystal blue waters of the sea and with her new dragon vision she saw a young dragon couple walking along the white sandy beach with their little one splashing in the water next to them. Then she looked out to the town and saw children playing with one another as their parents watched from a safe distance. Was she truly ready for a child? Was it safe enough? She didn't know the answer to these questions, but she knew that the only way to find out was to actually go through with it. She remained silent for a little while longer before Kara brought her out of her thoughts.

"Elsa, we don't have to do this now." Elsa looked to Kara with wide eyes."I understand that there's a war going on and that you're worried about keeping a child safe. We can wait if you're not ready."

"What about you, Kara? Are you ready?" Elsa asked, though she had already known the answer.

"Yes." Kara said as she looked out to the city. "I am ready. And I know you're surprised to hear it. So am I. I just can't help but feel that I'm missing a little piece of you."

"Of me?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes. Of you. I'm not sure what's going on, but ever since I received your powers, I feel like my emotions have... Calmed down? Does that make sense?" Elsa couldn't help but smirk. The beginning of their relationship had been a rough one and Kara had a thick skull, but now she was kinder, patient, loving, calm, and now motherly had been added to that list. While Elsa, on the other hand, had become a little more aggressive and, at times, hostile as she proved earlier when she faced her advisors. Yes, they both had changed, but they still loved each other.

"It makes perfect sense to me, Kara." She glanced once more to the children in the city. "Let's do it."

"W-what was that?" Kara asked completely unsure of what she had just heard.

"A baby. Let's have a baby." Elsa said as she slowly walked to Kara and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Are you sure about this? Are you ready?"

"If you're ready, then I'm ready. Nothing would please me more than to have a child with you." Kara smiled before kissing Elsa.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Kara." They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds before reality finally hit Elsa. "By the Gods! We're going to have a baby!" She exclaimed. She smiled happily at Kara.

"I know. Let's get started on the preparations!" Kara said as she dragged Elsa back inside to prepare for their future little one.

* * *

 ** _And I'm back! This chapter was meant to be a bit of a fluffer. Not to worry, the drama and violence will return. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Stay tuned for more!_**

 ** _-warriorangel21_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Darkness. That was all Hans could see and it was all he wanted for the world. He walked over the land of his former home: The Southern Isles, or at least what was left of it. The castle was empty and broken, much like his own soul. The corpses of his family littered the ground before him as he picked up his fathers crown. It was now his. He had taken it by force and was the only remaining heir to the throne. Nobody stood in his way and all who did not wish to die an agonizing death bowed before him. He was a prince no more. He was a king, but his kingdom was still too small. It didn't satisfy him one bit that he now held the power to a kingdom. After all, he was not the most powerful ruler in the world. He looked towards his clones of dark creatures that remained.

"How hard is it to find a slut and her pet? They should already be on their knees in front of me asking for mercy! Instead, they're nowhere to be found. I want you to search everywhere. I don't care what you do or how you do it. Just find them. Find the dragons! GO!" He shouted. They bowed and left Hans alone in the castle. He walked to his fathers study and began to think.

"They want me. Perhaps there's a way to get, at least, one of my creatures to wherever it is they're hiding to learn their location and secrets. But I need a dragon..." His eyes grew wide in realization. "Of course! A dragon clone could easily figure out where their hideout is. Then I'll be able to ambush them when it's least expected." He grinned wickedly as he gazed outside of the window. Outside he could see the citizens be rounded up harshly by his creatures. "One dragon. That's all I need to make this happen."

* * *

The news of the queens wanting a child spread through Argos like a wildfire. It was the talk of the kingdom. Elsa and Kara had only announced a few days ago to their family, closest friends, and advisors. A room had been prepared for the child since all knew that it would grow quickly. After quick planning and preparation, both queens had decided that tonight will be the night. In a few hours, they would both head down to the beach to create their beautiful mud baby, as Anna had put it.

It was still strange to Elsa and she couldn't help to feel worried about the entire process. Kara had reminded her time and time again that the baby would be just like any other child, regardless of how it came into the world, but she still had her doubts. Elsa even decided to search for Artemis, considering she had witnessed the creation of a child through this method in the past. Luckily, it wasn't hard to find Artemis, seeing that she was out in the barracks shooting arrows.

"Practicing, Artemis?" Elsa called while Artemis was loading another arrow. She turned around.

"It puts my mind at ease." She said as she aimed her bow. "Something tells me that _you_ could use a distraction."

"I would like to speak with you, if you're not too busy." Artemis released the string and the arrow shot directly into its target. A perfect aim. She then set her bow down and motioned for Elsa to follow her. They walked to the gardens in comfortable silence before settling under the shade of a tree.

"This has to do with the child, right?" Artemis asked.

"Reading my thoughts or is it that obvious?" Elsa asked as she fell back to the grass.

"Elsa, you have nothing to worry about. I understand that this method is highly abnormal from what humans are use to, but believe me when I say that there is no major difference. It will have a heart, a brain, lungs, bones, blood... it will have all major organs and systems. It will be powerful and will act much like a dragon, at first." Elsa only starred up to the leaves of the tree, listening to every word that Artemis said. She then felt a warm hand grab hers. She looked at Artemis, who was smiling gently at her. "You need not worry, my sister. I swear on my life that this child will be absolutely perfect. Just wait till tonight."

"You seem so confident about everything, Artemis. Even before I met your sister, you had this impression that was unafraid of what the future held."

"Kara took care of me after our parents passed away. She always gave me the strength I needed. The gods know how many times I ran to her when I was sad or scared, both as a child and as an adult. I can only find true comfort in her arms." Elsa giggled.

"You remind me of Anna."

"I figured. The only difference is that _I_ don't plan on marrying anybody." Artemis said as she stood up and dusted the bits of grass off her skirt. Elsa sat up.

"Any specific reason as to why you say that?"

"I prefer being single. Besides, if I ever want a child, I'll just do what you and Kara are doing. Simple as that." Artemis looked to the sun. "I have to run, Elsa. I will see you at the beach tonight. And please, cast all your worries aside."

"I will. Thank you." Artemis bowed and transformed into a dragon before sprinting away to the city. Elsa remained under the tree thinking about the child that she would have by tonight.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff waited patiently in the city. They had spent the morning exploring and enjoying the sights as the citizens decorated in preparation to welcome their new prince or princess. Everywhere they went, the people congratulated them on the news of their future niece or nephew. Anna was beyond excited. The last few days, she tried to get Kara to spill the beans as to what gender they were going to create, but each time she let down. Kara and Elsa had both said that they were unsure of the gender as well and that they would let their instincts decide during the creation process, much to Anna's disappointment. So here they were, waiting in the middle of the city at three in the afternoon.

"Did she say she was going to meet us?" Kristoff asked.

"She said she would be here at three. Just give her a minute. I'm sure she's running at full speed to get here." Anna said with chipper voice.

"What were you two planning to do anyway? Shouldn't you be helping Elsa get ready for tonight or something?"

"I need to get something for the baby, Kristoff. This is our first niece or nephew. Same goes for Artemis. She said that its a tradition that the aunts and uncles from both sides of the family give a gift to the newborn baby and I have no idea what a baby dragon would enjoy. Do they even play with toys or do they just bite and/or burn things. These are the questions I need answers to and Artemis is the only one I trust with this. Not to mention that nobody knows the gender of the baby. What if they create a boy? What will his name be? Or a girl? I really wish Kara and Elsa would just tell us already, that way-"

"Anna, you're doing it again." Kristoff said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? About what?"

"Elsa. The baby. This whole war." She looked at the stump where his hand use to be. "You." Kristoff followed her gaze and shook his head.

"Anna, everything will be alright. It may not be the same, but it will be alright." Using his remaining hand, he lifted her head so that they were facing each other. "This war will end. I have faith in Kara and Elsa. After getting me out of that jail cell, I don't think that there's anything that these dragons won't do to protect each other."

Anna took a deep breath. "You're right. I shouldn't feel nervous. Today is a happy day."

"Indeed it is." Kristoff and Anna turned to the voice. Artemis had arrived.

"Artemis!" Anna exclaimed. "I'm glad you're here. We have shopping to do!" Anna quickly snatched Kristoff's and Artemis' arms before scurrying into the nearest shop.

* * *

The hours passed and the night was quickly approaching. Kara had spent the majority of the day alone in the library and secluded from the world. Her thoughts ran wild as they changed subjects faster than lightning. She would think about Hans and ways to draw him out. Then she'd think about Elsa and this new child that she would meet tonight. She was beyond stressed, yet she was happy and she looked forward to the events to come. She glanced at the sky and saw that the sun was setting and the full moon was rising.

"Looks like it's almost time." She said to herself. "Time to get ready." She left the library and walked to the bedroom. As she walked in, she saw Elsa laying down on the bed and her eyes locked on to the dragon queen. Kara couldn't help but feel caught in a trance as she stared deeply into her beloved wife's red and blue eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Kara made her way to the bed next to Elsa. They laid there together in complete silence, until Elsa finally spoke.

"Are you ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I spent the majority of the day thinking. I even spoke to Artemis and she assured me that the baby will be fine. I just wanted to be absolutely sure that this will go smoothly." Kara wrapped her arm around Elsa's waist and kissed her temple.

"It's only natural to be worried. Mothers always want the best for their children."

"I'm not a mother yet, Kara."

"Yet here you are worrying about a child that we still don't have." Kara smiled. "You're just as ready for this child as I am, darling."

"I suppose you're right." Elsa stood up and instantly regretted leaving the warmth of her lover. "Lets get ready. It's almost time." Elsa began to strip down to her undergarments as Kara's eyes roamed her body. "You do realize that if you continue to stare at me that I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands. Then we'll really be late and I'm sure our sisters will not appreciate that." Kara rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I hate it when you're right." Elsa quickly turned around and her eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"What? The great dragon queen just admitted that I'm right?" She said sarcastically as she pretended to faint back down to the bed. "The world is going to end." Kara could only laugh at the display as she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it onto Elsa's head. Elsa ended up laughing as well.

"Oh hush, darling." She sat up against the headboard of the bed. "Come here, Elsa." Without hesitation, Elsa began to crawl to her wife, still wearing nothing but here undergarments. She flung one leg over Kara and straddled her legs as her arms pinned themselves on either side of Kara's head. Wandering hands began to roam Elsa's backside. She whimpered with every touch as she herself wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. She was about to speak when she felt a pair of soft, warm lips latch onto her pulse and gently sucked. Her hands gripped Kara's shirt for dear life as she felt lips travel down to her covered breasts. It wasn't long until Kara's hands unhooked Elsa's bra and discarded it to the side, leaving her completely bare from the top. Kara stopped kissing the beautiful milky skin before her and took the time to admire her wife.

"Like what you see?" Elsa asked with a sly grin. She grabbed Kara's hands and forced them upon her breasts. Kara smiled and began to massage the mounds in her hands. Elsa's eyes closed as she moaned and began to rock her hips.

"I'll never know how I managed to marry a beautiful creature such as yourself, Elsa." She tweaked the hardened nipples in her fingers. "I love you, Elsa." She whispered. Elsa stopped moving and opened her eyes. She kissed Kara tenderly.

"I love you too, Kara. I always will." They looked into each others eyes, not fully aware of the position they were still in. Kara smiled and looked down to her hands that were still latched onto Elsa's breasts and slowly removed them. She looked to the window and noticed that the sun was already gone.

"I'd love to continue this, Elsa, but we must go. It's time." Elsa looked to the window and nodded. She hopped off of Kara's lap and began dressing herself in a snow white skirt and shirt. Kara did the same. When they were both ready, they left the castle and headed to the beach.

* * *

"Where are they?" Anna asked for the fifth time. Anna, Kristoff, Artemis, Elsa's advisors, the elders, and Kara's generals had been waiting at the beach for a little over half an hour already. There was still no sight of the queens.

"Patience, Anna. Perhaps they needed a little _alone_ time before they headed over." Artemis said with a sly grin. Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Alone time?" He questioned as Artemis turned to him and stared directly into his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, how do children normally get conceived? Even though Kara and Elsa are going to create this child from mud doesn't mean that they won't feel some sort of... _excitement_ beforehand." They continued to stare at each other. Anna's cheeks flushed as she realized what her sister and sister-in-law were probably doing while Kristoff continued to put the pieces together. Artemis shook her head and walked away from Kristoff. "Good luck getting him into bed, Anna." She said. It was then that Kristoff realized what she was talking about. His face reddened. He was about to speak when a laugh was heard in the distance.

"There you two are!" Anna exclaimed happily.

"Sorry if we took so long." Elsa said as her face flushed. "We were distracted." Artemis walked back over to Kristoff and nudged him with her elbow.

"You see? I told you." She said and Kristoff, once again, flushed.

"Artemis, leave Kristoff alone." Kara playfully warned. "Is everything ready?" Atlas stepped forward.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Everything is set."

"Thank you, my brother." Kara said. All eyes were on her and Elsa. She could hear the heartbeat of her beloved increasing in speed and she noticed that her own heart was not far behind. "Well, shall we, Elsa?" she said as she looked towards the beach.

Elsa took deep breath and exhaled. "We shall." She said as she and Kara laced their fingers together and began to walk down the sandy beach.

The full moon was high in the sky. The only sounds that were heard were that of the waves crashing and the cool gentle breeze of the wind. Elsa didn't know what to do or what to expect. She tried to read Kara's thoughts, but she couldn't. Kara was in deep thought as they walked along the shore. For ten minutes, they were both silent. Elsa was about to speak, when she noticed a figure of a female standing about thirty feet in front of them. No details could be seen, even if the light of the moon was bright. Elsa froze in her tracks, as did Kara. It was then that Kara spoke.

"Our daughter." She said.

"Daughter?" Elsa questioned. Her eyes never left the sight of the figure.

"Yes. We are to have a daughter and she's ready to come. What you are seeing is her spirit waiting patiently to be placed in a physical body." Kara turned to Elsa, who also turned to face her lover. "Are you ready?" Kara asked.

She looked back at the female figure, but it was no longer there. Just then, a feeling of euphoria came over Elsa. She couldn't have been more ready to create this child with Kara. She already knew what her daughter would look like both as a human and dragon. She dropped to her knees and dug her hands into the dirt and sand. Kara immediately joined her. She had no idea what she was doing, but she couldn't control herself. It was as if something had taken over her body.

They continued to dig into the dirt. Slowly, Elsa noticed that a perfect human head had been formed, along with a torso. Kara worked on the details of the body, such as the eyes, ears, nose and other characteristics that she wished to give the child. Elsa saw that the baby began to look like a perfect mashup of both queens.

The minutes passed. It wasn't long before the child was complete. There in the ground laid the "sleeping" outline of their daughter. The queens looked to each other. With a smile on their faces, they each cut their own palm down the middle with their claws. Together, they allowed their blood to drip freely onto the mold of their daughter. Elsa watched as the blood was absorbed into the crown of the infant. It was then that Kara lifted the child from the ground and raised it above her head. She began to chant her spell.

Suddenly, the wind began to howl, storm clouds began to form and lightning flashed before the queens. Elsa stood strong next to Kara as the storm blew on. Then, from above, lightning struck the mud child perfectly in the heart. Kara brought down the baby into her arms as the rain began to pour. With each drop of water, the mud began to wash off.

Elsa's heart was beating hard. She kept her eyes focused on the muddy form in her wife's arms. Just when she was about to lose faith, she heard the faint sound of a cry. She looked closer and was at a loss of words. There in her beloveds arms was her child taking her first breaths. Both Kara and Elsa began to wipe the face of the infant, whos cries grew louder. The rain quickly washed away the mud from the infant. Kara placed her in Elsa's arms while she created a ball of fire from her hand to have a better look at the baby.

She had strawberry blond hair, which looked almost identical to Anna's. Her skin was as white as snow. Her ears were pointed her cry was the most beautiful thing that either queen had ever heard.

"She's beautiful." Elsa said as she held the baby closer to her body.

"She looks like you, darling." Kara said, still keeping her eyes on the child. Elsa laughed.

"She looks like the both of us." Elsa said. She grew curious about one detail that she had yet to see. "I wonder what her eyes look like."

"Let's have a closer look." Kara said as she used her free, non-burning hand to stroke the baby's face. "Shh, little one." She said softly. "No need to cry. Open your eyes, my child."

Slowly, the infants cry began to cease with the gentle touch of her mother. She opened her eyes and the queens were awed with the sight. The child had stunning purple eyes that glowed. It even seemed as if electrical currents were running through them.

"They're beautiful." Elsa said. Her voice trembled with delight. "Oh Kara, she's absolutely perfect."

"Yes, she truly is. What shall we call her?"

"I'm not sure." Elsa thought for a while before looking up to the sky. The rain continued to fall on them as the light of the moon peeked through the clouds. "How about we name her after the moon?"

"The moon?" Kara asked as she looked up. "You do realize that by doing that, Artemis is going to die of happiness. She was named after the moon as well."

"I fee that we have to name her after the moon."

"Very well. Now what is a name that means 'moon'." They both looked to the baby, who was peacefully sleeping despite the rain and mud on her body. Then, they both looked to each other and smiled.

"Are you thinking the same name I'm thinking?" Elsa asked, unable to erase the smile from her face.

"I believe so." Kara said as she leaned in for a kiss. "Beautiful choice." She whispered. "Come, lets introduce everyone to our daughter."

* * *

The advisors, elders, generals, and the royal family had taken shelter just before the storm blew through. Anna and Artemis paced around as they waited for news about their new niece or nephew.

"How much longer is it going to be?!" Anna exclaimed. "Maybe we should go look for them."

"No, we must leave them be." Artemis said. It was obvious that she was just as nervous as Anna. "They need time on their own to get this right."

"Princess, why are you anxious?" General Atlas questioned. "You've seen this before. What's the difference between your first time seeing this and now?"

"You idiot." Calypso said as she smacked the back of his head. "This isn't just another baby. This is her niece or nephew. As an aunt, she can't help but to be anxious. Neither one of them can."

"Luckily, you two don't have to wait any longer." Kristoff said. "Look." He pointed out to the beach.

All eyes turned to the shore. Elsa and Kara could be seen walking together. Kara had a protective arm wrapped around Elsa's midsection while Elsa held on closely to a small figure in her arms. Artemis and Anna could not wait any longer. They sprinted into the rain until they reached their sisters.

"Is it a boy or girl?!" Anna quickly asked. Elsa laughed and revealed the baby in her arms.

"It's a girl." She said as the baby opened its eyes once again to look at her two aunts. Anna's eyes immediately began to tear up while Artemis gently stroked the baby's head.

"She's beautiful!" They said in unison.

"What's her name?" Artemis asked. By then, Kristoff, the elders, and Kara's generals arrived to see the new infant.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our daughter." Kara said. She looked to Elsa and the baby before speaking again. "This is Princess Selene of Argos."

"Selene." Anna said. "That's a perfect name."

"It is." Artemis said. "We have a gift for Selene."

"Oh! That's right!" Anna said as Kristoff pulled out a small box from his pocket. She grabbed it and handed it to Artemis, who then opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a red diamond pendant.

"Its tradition that the aunts and uncles give a gift to the newborn of the family. We went ahead and combined our ideas into one. What we have here is a magical pendant that contains a protection spell. As long as she wears it, she cannot be harmed. And only the one who places it on her neck can be the one to take it off, so it cannot be lost. We, Anna, Kristoff, and myself, present this to Selene, our first born niece."

"That's a wonderful gift." Elsa said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you all. It's perfect." Kara said as she took the necklace and pendant. She then placed the necklace around Selene's neck. "Perfect fit. Come, let's head back to the castle before some of us end up sick."

They nodded in agreement and together they walked back to the castle the happiest they had been in months.

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. No, I have not abandoned this story. I will finish this one! Hopefully I can update again soon since the holidays are just around the corner. Stay tuned!_**

 ** _-warriorangel21_**

 ** _I do not own frozen. The idea of the baby being born of mud was borrowed from Wonder Woman. I own nothing!_**


End file.
